Regalia of Swords
by Depri Nemias
Summary: During the final battle against Gilgamesh, Shirou was pulled into the void along with Gilgamesh, which ended with both of them dying. However Shirou wakes up with no injuries, in an unfamiliar place and no where to go. Also nobody seems to be able to see him. Well no complaining now, just carry on with no regrets.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: During the final battle against Gilgamesh, Shirou was pulled into the void along with Gilgamesh, which ended with both of them dying. However Shirou wakes up with no injuries, in an unfamiliar place and no where to go. Also nobody seems to be able to see him. Well no complaining now, just carry on with no regrets.

* * *

Prologue: How I got there.

 _"Tch, mongrel, I'm not going to die here, so you just stay there and wait for me to get out, got it!" Was the words of Gilgamesh, King of Heroes and the possessor of all the world's treasures, in his attempt to survive and not die an embarrasing death._

 _"Like hell I'm about to let you live, so just give up and go to your grave, already!" For his words Shirou Emiya is certainly not in the shape to carry out his words. After using Unlimited Bladed Works and fighting against that stupidly overpowered blonde, he was extremely tired and exhausted. Both of them knew this. For all his effort, he is still human and is most definitely not a heroic spirit and won't be able to last as long. If Gilgamesh escapes, then he probably; most likely won't survive. He's out of options. "Well, if I'm going to die either way, might as well take you with me." He grunted before loosening his leg muscle and being pulled into the void. 'Sorry, I don't think I'll be able to stay...Rin, Saber.' Was the red heads final thoughts before his death._

* * *

Chapter 1: Wait, I'M DEAD!

Amber eyes fluttered, as the red headed male woke up with a groan. He must have fell asleep in his workshop, judging from the cold hard ground that he was sleeping on. Still half asleep he groggily stood up and walked towards the door, that leads him outside the workshop. That wasn't there and instead walked into lamp post. In pain he fell to the ground rubbing his forehead that has been abused. Finally aware of his surroundings, he noticed that he was in some sort of street, which was strange considering where he was before. Stranger still is the fact that no one seems to have noticed him and his comical scene.

"Huh, that's strange nobody seems to be looking at me, nevermind noticing me." That didn't matter right now. Reinforcing his legs Shirou jumped to the tallest building in sight and landed with no problem. Looking around him, he saw that nothing was familiar to him. There was no notable landmarks that could tell him, he was in Fuyuki City. However there were some shrines, quite a few of them actually, still none of those shrines are in the right place. Seeing that standing around was getting him nowhere, he reinforced his legs to jump on the roof tops and start exploring. After a long while of searching Shirou came to a stop and took a bit of rest.

"Okay, let's go over what I already know. Nobody seems to notice me, except for the baby's in prams and animals. I'm definitely not in Fuyuki anymore, since I can't recognise any of the districts. But there are a lot of shrines so maybe I'm Kyoto?" He should probably ask, still it is doubtful that they can answer him.

Suddenly a dark feeling came over him, he felt a euphoria of negative emotions coming over him. But it's not his. But if it's not his then who-oh. When he looked around for where he was getting this feeling, he saw a...crab? Some kind of monster he would guess and it was big and ugly. It was a sickening green that could have made Shirou puke. With purple highlights all over it's body, which took the shape of a crab. It's also seem to be creating disposable minions; how nice-oh god that was sarcasm. Ignoring the fact that one of his most despised people he know of, is rubbing off on him. He jumped to one of the tallest buildings in veiw to gain a vantage point. With how far that thing seems to be, he might not reach there in time to save the ones in danger, but...

"Trace on," With those words he created an obsidian bow, that he saw from Archer's memory. He might not have done this before, but he can probably copy him sufficiently to take that thing out. God, how he hates admitting that he was copying that man. Oh well. Knocking the arrow he created onto the bow, he pulled back the string and aimed. His aim was true and it hit the creature right on it's head. He created more arrows and fired them consequetively, without missing a single shot. Each arrow pierced the creature, creating a sizable holes in it's body. All of which started healing. Shirou grimaced slightly, a regenerating factor? Well a low-level broken noble phantasm in the middle of it's body should kill it fairly easily. With that, he searched through his archive that fits the requirements, and overcharged it with prana. Knocked it onto his bow and fired. It didn't stand a chance. Well, now that the big one is taken care, time to kill the rest.

* * *

POV Change

When she went out to take out a phantom she most definitely did now expect to see that the crab phantom is riddled with holes, from arrows that came from miles away. Then to see it killed with a arrow like sword that exploded on contact, killing it, with the shrapnel killing some of the small fries. Then a barrage of shining arrows came by decimating all the left overs. Who could have done this. Whilst that wasn't the strongest of phantoms, it still would have taken awhile to kill. Not only that, but the arrows were fired consequetively and in quick succession. None of those shots missed.

"Kazuma, locate the one who did this." Looking to the direction, where the arrows came from, her regalia searched for the unknown archer. She wanted to know who could have done such a feat, firing arrows from such a distance and not miss a single shot.

"Lady Bishamon, I have found him." Came the voice of her regalia that is her earing. A flower like pattern came over her right eye allowing her to see a greater distance and much more.

"Good, what is your assessment of him?" She asked seeing a red headed, amber eyed, adolescent with a black bow. He seem pretty normal despite his eyes and his clothes consist of a blue and white shirt and blue jeans. Overall pretty normal if it wasn't for the bow.

"Well, he doesn't look like any god I know, so he's probably not very famous. He doesn't seem to have a regalia that enhances his sight and that bow is probably his regalia that produces energy based arrow." That's impressive, to have fired arrows from that distance even with the elevated height. He's quite powerful for a no name god and that regalia is nothing to scoff at either. Looking back at the red head, she sees him leaving; jumping of the building and out her sight.

"Looks like we came here for nothing. Well let's go home you guys, we will leave that god alone for now." Yes, that no name god is of no concern, but if he ever is; she is sure that she can take care of him.

* * *

Author's Note: Well that's it for my first story and chapter. I highly doubt anyone would read it, but if someone did please give me feedback on how you felt about, if it's good, if i got the character's personality or generally any advice that could help me improve the story. Also do you think you can give me some tips and hints on how to use the website effectively?

Welp, that's it so goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Huh, Déjà vu

I sighed as I moved along the pavements. _'I really don't get it. I mean how is it even possible. I don't think this is supposed to happen. No, this isn't supposed to happen. How? How is it possible for me to feel hunger when I'm dead!'_ I'll admit, that is probably a stupid thing to rant over. But it still doesn't explain why I feel hungry. The dead shouldn't need to eat since...well they're dead.

I sighed again when I thought about that inexplainable logic-I'm a ghost, I shouldn't need to eat, I should be phasing through things, but nevermind that. Why is it that I can still use my magecraft, even though I'm dead. Magi are only able to perform mysteries because they have magic circuits as conduits, or maybe I'm going on about this all wrong. Well either way, I'm glad that I can still have the power to save people. Talking of which, my reinforcement is slightly weird. Nothings really wrong with it, it just feels like I have a lot more space to fill. Actually, that may or may not be a bad thing depending on how you look it.

Now onto the final issue. And that is to find out what to do now. I'm I supposed to pass on or something, or am I supposed to wait until reincarnation kicks in, or maybe it's like in the movies where I have to stay in the living world until I fullfil my business here? Yeah, it's probably that last one, because of my dream. Okay then, so I'll just save as many people as possible and leave the living world when I'm recognized as a hero. But when will that happen? Everyone seems to forget me after interacting with them. So am I supposed to save people forever then?

You know that doesn't sound half bad.

When I finished spacing out, I noticed that the moon was out and it was getting pretty late.

"Hmmm, I should probably stay the night somewhere." And not in the streets. I don't think I want to walk into a pole again. Looking towards the left, I saw an arch and a stairway that led up to what's probably a shrine. I could probably stay the night in there. It's not like anyone will notice anyway. Walking up the stone stairs I took a moment to look at the view behind me. It was definitely very beautiful. The street lights in the middle of the city and those few different colours here and there made it a lot more beautiful. I like views like this, even though I don't see them much, it's still very nice to see. It really makes me at peace and admire the smaller things in life-afterlife...I guess.

Reaching the top of the stairs I noticed a pretty small shrine, well-as far as I've seen. (Just think of the one in Aragoto where Kazuma is about to go to the takamagahara, since can't remember the details and I couldn't find it anywhere.) Well despite being quite small I can probably still sleep there. I sat down upon the floor board as I stare out into the stars. Now that I have a place to sleep, all I need is a kitchen and I'll be all set to go and save as many people as I can. Then as time went by, my eyes got heavier and heavier and eventually they closed completely and I fell asleep.

* * *

Bishamon's POV

"Lady Bishamon, it's time to wake up." I woke up hearing the voice of my most trusted and the oldest of my regalia: Kazuma. This was a daily routine as my exemplar. He would wake up early check the palace and the other regalia's, then goes to my room to wake me up and give me the medicine made by Kaguha and inform me of anything that I need to take note. He's also the linch pin of my nine most used regalias, including him. He is very reliable, as well as loyal to the bone, shown by the fact that he is a blessed vessel. It's one of the many reasons he's my exemplar.

"Lady Bishamon, it's time to take your medication again." He told me as he poured the herbal tea into the cup, that he brought along with him. I walked over to the table and sat down on my chair. I took the tea cup from him as I slowly took sips of the tea.

"Is there anything to report about the palace and the near shore, Kazuma?" Still sipping my tea, I asked him a question that I always asked. At this point I probably don't even need to ask, since we did this many times already. There's also the fact that it's usually the same and consists of: killing phantoms, how's the palace and my family and anything that we ahve to do in general. But it doesn't hurt to be safe.

"Well, all of the report is like the usual, except for one tidbit. Apparently last night a god come into one of your smaller shrines and seems to have took sanctuary there. The god also happened to be the same god that we met yesterday."

"How do you know?"

"The red hair." I see. Well red hair like that is very unmistakeable and rare, especially in Japan. Not taking into account that she has yet to meet a red headed god. A pink haired one, for sure, but that's as close as it's get. Well then, it seems I get to meet this new god ahead of time.

* * *

Third person POV

"Senpai...wake up." That's Sakura's voice. He must have fallen asleep in his workshop again. "Wake up." Huh that's strange the voice is different now. It seems more commanding and exudes an aura of confidence and royalty? Kinda like Saber's I guess. Nothing like the sweet, gentle and kind girl that is Sakura.

Slowly Shirou rose from his sleepy state, to see a blonde woman with...uhh...very revealing clothing. It consisted of a black bra, an open grey jacket, a small skirt with two belts on, knee length high-heel shoes and a black cap. Did he mention that she also had a whip, yeah there's that too. Oh one more thing she also has violet eyes. Basically she's someone you wouldn't expect to see near a shrine.

"Oi...are...listening?" He must have zoned out again because apparently the woman was talking him and he hasn't listened to a word.

"Sorry, could you please repeat that, miss?" Unoticed by Shirou the woman's eyebrow twitched slightly from the fact that he was indeed ignoring her.

"I am Bishamon and you have entered one of my shrines without permission, meaning you have trespassed into my domain and therefore I can kill you for this offence." She was kidding when she said that, she wasn't really going to kill him for seeking sanctuary in her shrine and he's a probably a new god-meaning he doesn't know much of the basics and rules. However she has to make an impression that she wasn't to be messed with, as well as a reputation to keep.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know that-wait did you just say Bishamon?"

"Yes I am Bishamon and yes I am female." She explained being very used to people being shocked about her gender, as she was mostly depicted as a man. Hell even some gods are shocked by this and they were probably around longer than him by a milestone.

"Oh it's not that, it's just that I didn't think you existed until now, so it kinda shocked me." Then again he shouldn't be surprised since he has met heroes of the past that is supposed to be from myths and legends. Hell he had a somewhat similar situation with Saber. Hmm, Déjà vu. Looking back to the god(ess) he noticed that she was frozen stiffed. "Umm, are you okay, Bishamon-sama?"

When she heard the words of Shirou, that made a mockery of her by pretending she didn't exist, she froze. He mocked her. He mocked...her. He must be mocking her because there is no way in hell, that a god could be that green. It just isn't possible. She can understand her gender being strange to new born gods, but not her existence in general. So she must be mocking her. She changed her mind, she's going to kill him.

"You know, after scaring you a bit I would have let you go and carry on with your life," Her cap was shadowing her eyes, reminding Shirou all too much of that look when Rin would do the same and look down, bangs shadowing her eyes. He watched her cautiously getting ready to run for his dear life, as her head rose he saw those eyes. Those eyes, with a fury that only a woman can have, something that terrified him to no end. In an instant he dodged her leg that was aimed to destroy his internal organs. "But since you mocked me, I am going to kill you."

"Wait, wait, wait, what are you talkin-" He wasn't able to finish that sentence as he dodged a whip to the face.

"Shut your mouth and stay still so I can kill you!"

"Why are you even mad at me?!"

"YOU KNOW WHY!"

"I really do-" He was cut off again; dodging a gigantic sword, almost the size of Berserker's axe-sword actually. Yea, he better stop talking and start running. Reinforcing his legs to the upmost limits, he ran at speeds he never thought he would reach. Unless he died and became a herioc spirit. Hmm maybe he's a heroic spirit that stayed in the physical plain. Nahh, that's to farfetched. Going back to reality he noticed the blonde woman is actually pretty behind, suprisingly. Wait is she holding guns? Oh god,she has guns. With exploding bullets judging from the destroyed tree next to him. How is he going to get out of this one.

* * *

Time skip-one hour later

Wow, he really can't believe that worked. Running into a crowd then creating clothes that made him look like a delivery boy, courtesy of his projection. Damn, he never thought that he could actually use it like this, but hey it works. Now that fiasco is over, which he blames on his E-rank luck, he needs to address the two issues he have: he just lost a place to stay and he still don't have that kitchen. Maybe he should find a god that will let him stay along with a kitchen to use. As if on cue he heard the growls of his stomach that has been deprived of food for a full day. Well he better get his ass in gear and find a god. Maybe he'll be able to 'smell' one out. After all he does have that strange ability to sense something by smelling. Jumping up to a building, after making sure Bishamon isn't there. He closed his eyes and focused on his nose.

Staight away he noticed the scent of 'normalcy' that comes from humans. They really don't have distinct smell to them, not that he was focusing on them anyway. He quickly zoned out that smell and starting trying to find a smell that was similar to Bishamon, which was kind of 'holy'? He really doesn't know how to describe that, excepts that's it's pretty strange. Talking of Bishamon, he smelt her 'holiness' along with sulphur that idicated she had something to do with war. She was pretty far away as well so that was good. But he doesn't think he is allowed in any one of her srines so he zoned her scent out as well. He looked a bit more before finding what he wanted and it smelled, poor? Or is that bad luck? Whatever, it had a slight scent of holiness and that was good enough for me. He quickly ran towards the destination of the smell. As well as making sure it's no where close to Bishamon because he does not want be killed so soon after dying.

* * *

He was just outside doing the chore of putting clothes on the clotheline. It was a normal sunny day, one of those days he would rather not be ruined by anything, especially that freeloader. But a sudden blue blur crashed into their yard, creating a smoke screen that probably dirtied all the clothes. God freaking damnit. He just finished washing and drying those as well.

"What happened Daikoku? I heard a crash, so I came out straight away. Did Yatty crash here again?" From inside the humble abode came a petite, presumeably teenage girl. With bubble pink hair-that curled inwards, violet eyes and checkered pink tie and skirt. She also happened to be wearing a beige sweater, that she occasionally wear, over her white shirt. As the smoke cleared they both found a 16 year old adolescent, with red hair. Something very unmistakeable in Japan. He only looked at Daikoku for a moment before looking to the bubblegum haired girl and asked.

"Are you the god that owns this place?" Was the question he asked that made Daikoku narrowed his eyes. ' _What is planning and what does he want from Kofuku.'_ Unfortunately he was not able to voice these questions Kofuku, the pink haired goddess, has already spoken.

"Yes I am Ebisu Kofuku and I own this humble abode. Why might you ask?" She didn't really share the same suspicion as her male friend, mainly because she has a bubbly personality. Besides the red headed boy doesn't look like the time to have ulterior motives. However unexpected by both Daikoku and Kofuku. The Amber brown eyed youth bowed.

"I am Emiya Shirou. I would like to request Ebisu-sama a place for me to stay. I do not have any money to pay rent, but I can cook, do housechores and I can fix any broken appliances that you may have." The boy, which they now know is called Shirou, asked in polite voice. They really didn't expect something like this, so it took a bit for them to register what he said. When they did, they only had one thing to say.

"EH!"

* * *

A/N:Well that's it for this chapter and god was it hard to get it to 2000 words. How do other fanfic authors do this kind of stuff. Well regardless of that little tangent, I really want to thank you guys. I really did not expect so much after ony one chapter, I mean by the time I finish this I've got: 25 Reviews, 36 favourites and 62 follows. So yeah thank you for your support, I really do appreciate it and I will do my best to carry on with this story and make it better as it goes. Also what do you think of the honorifics. Should I have all characters use them because I really can't see some of them using Lady or Lord when talking to gods. Ummm what else...oh yeah, how do you think I handled the Characters, did I get their personalities right? I really need to know because I'm unsure how well I did. Also, most of my reviews are asking whether if Shirou is a god, regalia or a fairly new one counter gaurdian and as certain Doctor Who character would say "spoilers". So I will only tell you that it has something to do with how gods are born. Let's if any of you can figure and try not to spoil it for the others. Well that's all for now I'm off making more chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I blame Zelretch for this.

In the home of a god. Specifically a pinked haired binbougami and her regalia, the latter of which are laying on the ground with a very happy smile. The cause of this is one Emiya Shirou, who has made a meal for the three of them. Sighing in bliss Kofuku, the pink haired goddess, thought that she can die happy now. The food that she just ate was (literally) divine, as it can only be made by the greatest gods of cooking and food. Yet here she is lying on the floor, after eating the greatest meals she ever had, made by the no-name god (probably not even six months old yet) that is sitting next to her.

Looking at him, he actually seems kinda average, besides the golden brown eyes and red hair. He must have been born from the wish of a cook that wanted to create the best meal in the world. How else could he make such great food? It's also strange that he has a second name, most gods don't have one. Well there are a few exceptions, like her; taking the name Ebisu so that she will have more business. But she never heard of a god called Emiya and it sounds japanese so it can't be a foreign god. Maybe it's the name of someone he respected.

"-stay here as long as you want!" Came the voice of Daikoku. He must really like Shirou, even though he knew him for a few hours at most. Then again, this must be pretty nice change for him. After all, he always said that Yatty/Yato was a freeloader and should pull his own weight, which he never does.

Unlike Yato however Shirou seems like the person to keep his word, after all he did say that he would do the chores, cook the food and even fix the air conditioner, that we have been having problems. When we accepted Shirou he even asked if he can borrow the kitchen and when we said yes...he disappeared into it in a flash. He also got a 'do not disturb' sign on the handle. After a few hours he opened the door declaring it was lunch time bringing out a plethora of dishes, mainly japanese cuisine. Snapping out of her thoughts she went back to the conversion that barely past at.

"It's just that, I don't want to be a bother. After all I did just barge into your kitchen." The red head said politely.

"Ahhh, it's fine as long as you pull your own weight and not come by from time to time, lazing around, doing absolutely nothing." If you looked really closely, you would have noticed the twitch in Daikoku's brows as he said that. Which Shirou did pick up. He must really hate this person, whoever he was. Though the red head does sympathise with him, slightly. Though Taiga was there for him, so she has that going for her.

Still he does feel like he's asking a bit much. After all he didn't really give that greatt of a first impression with the whole kitchen thing. So he persisted, "Still...I think-"

"Don't worry, Shi-tan, it's fine you can stay here if you want I don't mind. Besides I'll be able to eat more of your delicious cooking." Kofuku said very happily. She might be a little greedy and selfish for saying that, but can you blame her. It's very rare to eat food as great as god's, despite being god ourselves. Mainly because food gods are very rare.

"Well if Ebisu-sama says it's alright then sure." Shirou relented, with a somewhat defeated smile.

"There that's over and done with. Your rooms up the hall, to the left. There'll be a futon in it before night. You can check it out if want. I'll go clean the dishes."

"No Shi-chan you're staying right here and call me Kofuku." The Goddess pouted at the end.

"But the I-"

"No buts," Kofuku quickly interjected. She pouted a little. Shirou seems to be very stubborn and selfless to a fault. Well it's time to use the ultimate technique. "Please stay we have a lot to talk about."

It was Shirou's mistake was not looking away from the goddamned technique. Once he looked he can't look away. Those eyes stared him down, breaking down his will, but he has to resist. He's been deprived from the kitchen for far too long and only just got a chance to use one again. He needs to resist, so he can help wash the dishes with Daikoku-san. He needs to resist. He needs to resist. He must resist. He- "Okay okay, I'll stay." couldn't resist.

"Yay! Hey Shi-chan are you a new god because I've never seen you around before." Finally getting her way. She asked the question she was curious about. After all new born gods are generally very rare. Mainly because of the fact that they tend to...disappear quite easily. Since they're not very famous they tend to die after the first few days if they can't get someone to remember them for at least some time. Though they're usually born with the infomation with to do anyway.

"Ummm, Kofuku-sama I'm pretty sure I'm not a god." Yea there's no way in hell is he a god. Even if can create a reality marble. Create weopons that were used by heroes and villains alike. If he is dead (and he's pretty he is) then at best he would be a spirit or something along those lines. Though what confused him was how are there still gods. The age of gods ended years ago with the technological advancements of the world.

Kofuku only looked at him with blinking eyes, before she started laughing. Tears started to come out of her eyes as she continued to laugh. After a few more seconds she started to control herself. "Don't be silly Shi-chan. Of course your're a god. Nobody but a god can make food like that and your cooking still surpasses even the greatest gods of cooking. Besides you have the same feeling as one, it's a bit strange, but you're still a god. Did you hit your head to forget your a god or something."

"Well I did hit my head on a lamp post." It's true, it's just that he didn't lose any memories. _'But I guess I can go along for now.'_ He needed the information to prove some of the theories that he had of what happened to him and how he got here.

When Shirou said that, Kofuku's eyes widened and started to panic and she started to say words in a incredibly fast pace. Though surprisingly he was able to keep up so there's no problem. From there Shirou listened to everything that Kofuku had to say.

* * *

In the room that Daikoku showed him, he was laying on his futon with his hands behind his head. He had a thoughtful expression on his face as he processed what he had learned today. First thing to note is that he is most definitely in a different dimension, which he found out when he asked about Fuyuki City. Yea he had a hard time getting out of that one when he asked, though he made it work.

Next, was that the age of gods hasn't ended in this dimension. Though the gods here have much less influence over humans and there also beings called phantoms that's basically a manifestation of sin in a way. Oh also the gods do jobs for humanity. Especially unknown gods who had to take up any job to be able to exist.

Talking of gods what came next was the plethora of infomation related to gods. How they are born from wishes. How they would disappear someday. How the famous gods reincarnate when they die. Regalias that are basically human spirits as weopons, clothing or even an animal. Hell some can be an everyday object like a lamp or something.

Though, now that he has taken up the role of an amnesiac god, he'll have to go out and do jobs. Not that he minds, he needs to pull his own weight. Hopefully he won't encounter any problems with not actually being a god.

* * *

Omake: Divine cooking

"Bishamon-sama I found this in one of your shrines." Came the voice one of Bishamon's many regalia. She was holding what seems to be a rather large box wrapped in clothe. It also seems to carry a note on it that says 'To Bishamonten-sama'.

The aforementioned goddess who was in her usual sacred bath. Told the regalia to leave it at the table and she would get it later. Spending much time in the bath she finally got out and clothed herself with her usual hakama. Giving the bento a glance before she took it to her room, where she un wrapped the clothe to find a note on the top of the bento. A letter?

 _"Bishamon-sama I wrote to inform you that I am sorry for whatever I did to anger you when we first met and as an apalogy I made you a bento. If there is too much food you can share it with anyone you like. Again I am_ _sorry for whatever I did to anger you and I hope you can forgive me._

 _Signed, Emiya Shirou_

 _P.S. Could you please return the bento box back to the shrine we met in. It's not mine and I don't want to get in trouble with my landlady._

 _P.P.S If you want I could make more if you want."_

"That stupid little..." Bishamon sneered. Feigning ignorance fo what he did. How could you not know she existed. Any god, new born or otherwise, knew who she was, let alone existed. She could not accept such mockery of her.

She was about to throw the bento away, until the lid slipped and she stopped. The released aroma of the food bombarded her sense of smell. It made her drool slightly, though she tried to reign it in and failing. Then she looked at the somehow glowing food and her mouth started to water. A blush slowly crepted onto her face as she looked upon the divine meal in front of her.

It was alluring to say the least. Such food is extremely tempting, but...it was from him. An audible gulp came her throat as she grabbed the chopstickes that came along with it. _'One bite wouldn't hurt would it?"_ Slowly she got one of the dishes in the bento and just as slowly she brought it up to her mouth and bit into it. Then again and again and again, speeding up every time until her hand was just a blur. This food. It's...divine, godly, something that the every god would descend to earth just to give such a cooking a try. It would be the banquet of gods. The feelings it created on her tastebuds were indescribeable. The blush on her face become very noticeable as she finished the second bento box, then the third, then the fourth and then the fifth.

Shakily she sat down on her chair after she felt her legs becoming jello. It become weak from the food that transcended gods. With a full blown blush on her face she thought, _'Maybe he really didn't know what he did.'_ and with that she fell unconcious on her chair.

* * *

Author's note:

Well there's the third chapter. Not as long as the others but I think the omake makes up for it (I think). To be honest this chapter was more or less a filler to establish Shirou into the Noragami world when I look back on it. Anyway what do you think of the omake, is it good, is it bad? If so tell me why. I would also like you to tell me what you think of the chapter. Welp that's for today folks.

So see ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A god for odd jobs

* * *

"There we go, all done." Shirou said as he finished fiddling with the washing machine that had a broken motor. Usually this would have taken a much longer time to do, as well as finding the problem on the first place. Thankfully Shirou can use structural grasping, an ability that allows him to scan anything, allowing him to understand the structure, material and the history of the washing machine. Which was how he find the problem and how to fix it.

"Ah, thanks Shirou." His client, a man in his late 40s, said in gratitude before he continues, "What was the problem anyway?"

"The motor was loose from the rust. Expected since you had it for a good while, but I only fixed it temperarily. So you should probably replace the thing after a couple of weeks."

"I see, well thanks again Shirou. We really needed the help, after everything got so stressful, from when..." He stopped and looked at the picture on the table and Shirou followed. It was a picture frame with the family of four, showing his client, wife and children. The mood became sombre and quiet.

"What happened?"

"My little girl...she died. On the 23rd, last month...I'm sorry, you didn't need to know that did you. How much do I owe you anyway?"

Seeing that he wanted to change the subject, I obliged, "Only 5000 yen." Giving Shirou the money the money, he left after a farewell and went to wait until his next job. This his live went now. He would usually get a phone call, from the phone Kofuku gave him, with the client telling him the situation and then he would literally be there flash. Literally teleporting there. He didn't even know how to do it. It just happens.

Then he heard the ringing of the subject at hand. "Huh, that was quick, usually it takes longer than this." Flipping open the phone he instantly teleported in a bright blue light.

* * *

In the back of a restaurant Shirou appeared in bright blue light. "Hello, I am Emiya Shirou. What can I do for you today?"

An aged, presumably his client looked at him and then back at the card in the hands. Oh, did he mention that Kofuku made a bunch of business cards and on it is the phone number for the phone she gave him. Charged him 100 million yen for her services (that is a complete rip off). Though he got out of that debt with his cooking-offering a 3 feasts a day, with desserts, for a whole month.

"Are you really the one this card was talking about? Shouldn't you be in school at this hour?" The elderly woman asked, looking at Shirou with a face that says 'your in trouble young man'. Not that he could blame her. He is only seventeen years old, but she doesn't know that, nor any gods for that matter.

"Yes I am _the_ odd-jobbed god, that card is talking about. I can cook, clean and fix appliances." I droned with a less than enthusiastic tone. Mainly because of the name. It just sounds so ridiculous, when you say it out loud.

"Well, I'll take your word for it. We're short on hands anyway. You'll be getting 1500 yen an hour, cleaning the plates." She told him pointing to the sink, that had a mountain of plates that would deter anyone. Luckily he had fed a black hole that went through more plates than that. Keeping a smile on, Shirou, diligently went to work.

These situation aren't really that new to Shirou. He used to work part-time and that job got flooded with customers-due to him working as chef. Talking of which should he make the food here? He doesn't want to cause any problems for the manager, since he can't always be here to make the food. He carried on working as he contemplated.

When he finally worked through the rush hours, judging from the income of plates, he noticed the smell of a god. Closing his eyes, he focused on the scent. It seems to have the ocean...no it smelled more like fish. Only one god comes to mind, that have a distinct relation to fish. 'But Kofuku-san doesn't smell anything like fish. Now that I think about it, Ebisu is a god fortune and Kofuku-san smells like...poverty.' The realisation sinking into his head, he felt like hitting himself for not noticing. 'Of course Kofuku-san isn't actually the god of fortune' But before he could reprimand himself, he heard a male voice from the counter.

Sitting in one of the seats, in front of the counter, is a man with slick black hair and dark green eyes. He was wearing a very business-man like suit. Make sense, since he is also the god of commerce. The man is quite expressionless as well.

"Ah hello again. Would like the usual?" Asked the manager.

"Yes, thank you." The man politely replied. After the manager left to get the order. He looked over to Shirou, noticing another god in the vicinity. There was no exchange between them, neither of them knowing what to do and Shirou being Shirou; he waved and smiled, before going back to his work.

* * *

Finishing his shift and getting his pay he quickly left to go meet with an other god. It's surprisingly rare to find another god here. Like extremely rare. 'I wonder why? I'll ask Kofuku later.' Stopping a moment to focus on the scent, specifically the scent of divinity and fish.

He stood there for moment, completely still. If people were able to see him, they would look at him with confused stares. Luckily nobody can see him. Finally catching onto the scent, he followed it. It only took a few minute to catch up to him and the first was...

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" He shouted, whilst reinforcing his leg and ran towards the god. The god that happens to be walking in front of a truck without care. Running like a bullet, Shirou pushed the god away, as well as narrowly avoiding the speeding truck. "Ebisu-sama why were you on the road when a truck was clearly moving your way?" He panted in between breaths of air.

"Ah thank you for saving me, but it was unneeded. I have faith that my luck would save me." Ebisu nonchalantly said.

"What do you mean. If I wasn't here, the tuck would have hit you."

"Maybe, but I was lucky in that you were here."

"But-"

"Anyway you should get of the ground and I believe we haven't been properly introduced yet. I am Ebisu and you are?" The green eyed god said cutting Shirou off.

"Oh, uhhh, I'm Emiya Shirou. It's nice to meet you, Ebisu-sama." The redhead replied, noticing that he was indeed still sitting on the floor. As he stood up he heard the god of fortune ask.

"So what did you want?"

"Well, I just wanted to talk to you really," The golden eyed adolescent answered before adding, "It's surprisingly hard to find other gods to talk to."

"That's because most of them are in takamagahara (heaven)."

"Where?" Shirou questioned. Which got him a look from Ebisu.

"You are a god right, Emiya-san? You should know what that is."

"Uh well you see I'm not exactly..." Shirou stopped before wondering what he should say. After all everyone seems to believe he actually is god and this could bring up a lot of problems, if he doesn't say the right thing. Luckily he was saved by Ebisu himself.

"Takamagahara is basically heaven, where a god can ascend to after getting a shrine." The god of fortune explained, after guessing Shirou was a green as grass god. "Anyway, I would like to ask a question: why did you save me?" He was curious. Most people, god or otherwise, wouldn't have jumped in like that.

"Because you were in trouble." Shirou replied like it was the simplest thing in the world. And to him; it is. To him saving isn't a bad thing to do. He believes that if you can save someone you should. Because it's his dream. To be a hero of justice. Something that Ebisu can agree with.

"I see." He smiled. "So you wish to save people." It wasn't a question. Because he already know the answer. After all it takes one to know one.

"Yea. I want to be a hero of justice. A hero that can save everyone."

"That's an admirable dream." Shirou seems slightly surprised at this, but before he could say anything, Ebisu spoke again, "Well Emiya-san, this is where we part ways. Goodbye"

Watching him walk off, Shirou finally noticed that they weren't in the street anymore, but it instead he was standing in a park. Looking back to the god he noticed that he was already gone. He stared for a few moments before he finally started walking towards the exit. It was probably around 4 in the afternoon, so he should be able to walk home to Kofuku's to make dinner as well as get some groceries while he's at it.

* * *

Shirou was walkng through the busy street after getting the groceries for today. It was still bright out and some of the street lights, that still uses timed system was already on. From what Kofuku told him, phantoms are generally more active in the night, especially on storm nights. Then there's twilight, when day and night meets, when it is believed monsters starts to come out. The monster hour.

Looking to the sky he noticed a black miasma, usually signifying a storm is brewing. _'Maybe I should go out on patrol tonight.'_ It's not like he doesn't go out on any other night, anyway. Though sometimes Kofuku does try to convince to the red head to not go out, he will sneak out in the night and hunt down any phantoms he can. As he walked on, he heard someone crying, a little girl.

"Mommy...please hurry, I'm scared."

"I wanna go home."

His gaze fell upon an alleyway, there he found a girl, probably no more older than 8. She had brown hair, that was put into a ponytail. Bright blue eyes, that was slightly red from crying. She wore a pink hoodie, white shorts and bright pink sneakers. She stood up, finally noticing Shirou staring at her. "You can see me?" He didn't say anything not sure what to say at the moment. Then he felt a small body smash into him. Looking down he saw the little girl, holding onto him like a lifeline, shivering like a leaf. "Please stay with me. Everyone is ignoring for some reason and these eyes are the only ones talking to me, but they're scary. Please stay with me, at least until mommy comes pick me up at 6'oclock?" She was practically begging at this point, you can feel the desperation in her voice. Poor girl. Dying so young, she's probably scared out of his mind.

In the corner of his eye he noticed a sign, with flowers next to it. 'On the 23rd, last month, a young girl was killed here in a hit-and run' was written. Shirou focused on the first part and instantly thought back to a few hours ago.

 _'The picture'_

 _'She died on the 23rd last month.'_

"Yea, sure." And they waited.

* * *

Shirou and the girl was sitting on a bench they found. They've probably been there for about 2 hours now and it was already dark. The girl was swinging her legs as she sat, happy that she finally had some to talk to. Shirou on the other hand was thinking on what to do. He knows for a fact that telling her 'she died' is bad idea, nevermind the fact that her parents may never come for her at all.

"Sorry, mommy's a bit late." She unintentionally snapped him out of his thoughts. "Your family must be worried as well, you were getting groceries weren't?"

That made Shirou think of Rin and everyone else that's probably worried sick. Too bad he could never reach them. "I think they would be very right now. But the groceries were for my landlady."

"I'm sorry, onii-chan, I shouldn't-" She stopped as the light aboved them, flickered. _'She's scared of the dark.'_ Shirou thought.

"No, no it's fine. I couldn't leave a cute little girl like you alone now can?"

"Thank you, onii-chan."

"Your mommy is taking a long time though and it's getting really late." This is probably the only thing he can do, without destroying the kid's state of mind. "Do you want to come with me and wait for your parents tommorrow?" He could tell that she wasn't sure about this. She was fidgeting around as she thought about my offer.

She knows that talking with strangers was bad, and going with a stranger to a place she doesn't know about is probably worse. _'But,'_ She thought _'onii-chan doesn't seem like a bad person, and it really is getting dark out and those eye thingies might come back.'_ However before she can answer the light gave out and fear gripped her. She saw, what she thought to be monsters calling her to come closer. She screamed, closing her eyes and covering her ears, hoping that it will stop the voices.

"It's okay, it's okay. Your safe now. Onii-chans here, so open your eyes." Shirou comforted the small child whilst hugging her and stroking her back trying to calm her down. The girl opened her eyes to see the monsters gone and in there place are swords, that disappeared in a blue light. Finally feeling the fear leave her, she felt like crying. She tried to hold it back , but it was futile. The tears streamed down her face anyway, whilst Shirou comforted her as he hugged her.

They stayed like that until she finally calmed down, eyes red and hiccupping a few times here and there. Shirou wiped away her tear lines asking, "Are you okay?"

She nodded.

"Come on, onii-chan's going to take you somewhere safer okay?"

She nodded again, as Shirou turned around and started to carry her on his back. He grabbed the groceries, asking her to hold them for him.

"So what's your name? I'm Shirou."

"A-aiko."

"I see, that's a pretty name. Okay then Aiko-chan, hold on tightly." He instructed as he lowered ground. Not a second later he blasted off to the nearest rooftop. If it wasn't for the fact that no one could actually hear spirits, they would have noticed a girl screaming, on the back of a red headed boy. The police would have wanted posters, with a red head on it, all over the place. Soon enough Aiko calmed down and starting admiring the view.

"Sugoooi!" Aiko beamed at Shirou. "Onii-chan this is so cool. How can you do this?"

Shirou smiled at the happy child on his back. "That's because Onii-chan is a hero."

"A hero?"

"Yea. A hero of justice that comes to the rescue." She told the girl who stared at him in awe. "If you wished really hard, I'll be there to help."

"Really!"

He smiled at her and nodded.

"So cool!"

* * *

As he arrived at Kofuku's house, with Aiko in tow. He noticed the damage that were on the door, that weren't there before, but he couldn't ponder what happened, as pink blur crashed into him. "SHI-TAN!" Shouted the pinkette goddess. "Where were you? You were supposed to be back by half past four!"

"There you are kid, where did you go so late." Daikoku asked and then he noticed someone hiding behind Shirou's like. "And why is there a brat behind you? Don't tell me you-"

"NO! I mean no, I'm just giving her place to stay until we can find Aiko-chan's mother. For some reason everyone seems to ignore her and she sees these eye thingies."

Explaining that, both Kofuku and Daikoku got a serious look on their face. "I see. Well come on in then Shirou and Aiko, we don't want you catching a cold now do we." Daikoku invited.

As they all went inside, Aiko stayed as close to Shirou as possible, still somewhat recovering from the encounter with phantoms as well as being timid from meeting new people. They sat down on opposite sides of the table as Daikoku poured them some tea. As he got closer to Aiko, she hid behind Shirou.

"It's okay Aiko-chan. They're both very nice people. So say hi." Shirou encouraged the girl, that was hiding behind his back. She seems to be very nervous around new people, but it is kind of expected from a child.

"Um hello. My name is Aiko, please take care of me." She stuttered slightly as she bowed. However once she rose, Kofuku was already smothering her.

"Ohhhh. Your just so cute." The goddess cooed at the blushing child between her arms, rubbing her face against Aiko. She carried on praising the cuteness of Aiko.

Daikoku tried to calm her down whilst Shirou went off to the kitchen to make dinner, after putting away the groceries. Whilest cooking, Shirou thought on what to do with Aiko. He promised her to go wait for her mother again, but it's doubtful she would ever come to get her. It's also a bad idea to ever let them meet. Just imagine finding your mother after so long, but she doesn't even notice you. Aiko wouldn't only despair, she'll turn into a phantom. "I'll figure out later." With that he carried on cooking dinner, which he served an hour later.

"Itadakimasu!" Came the collective voices in a goddess' residence. They were all gathered around the table as they said this, with many different kinds dishes. Most of them were japanese dishes, but there are a few european dishes here and there. The first ones to grab a bite was either Kokufu or Daikoku. They were stuffing themselves with food as Aiko stared in awe at how fast they are eating.

"You better start eating or there will be none left." Shirou told Aiko as he ate normally and smiled when the indigo eyed girl ate her first bite, before she started eating flurry.

"This is amazing onii-chan!" Aiko stated with a stuff mouth. Before she was scolded by Shirou for eating with her mouth full. "I'm sorry onii-chan, it's just so good."

"It's alright, just don't eat with your mouth full okay."

"Yes onii-chan." Aiko said before going back to her food with a great big smile on her face.

* * *

It was already time for bed after they finished dinner and Aiko was sleeping with Kofuku, since the goddess refues to leave the brown haired girl. Daikoku was cleaning the dishes, as was Shirou. However it was surprisingly tense as the both of them weren't conversing. It was completely quiet except the sound of washing dishes. This carried on for while until Daikoku broke the silence.

"You do know what she is right?" He asked.

Shirou stayed silent for a second before replying, "She's a scared little girl that needs help."

"She's a spirit. A spirit in danger of becoming a phantom and can become one very easily."

"I won't let that happen."

"So why she isn't a regalia yet?"

Shirou expected that question. After all , he wasn't actually a god. There is also the fact that a god has an obligation to give a spirit a second chance at live, by becoming a regalia. This was the main reason for having spirits lingering around in the plane of the living. Spirits that didn't want to die. 'But I'm not god. I can't give Aiko a second chance in live.' That thought irked him.

"How am I suppose to tell a little girl that she's dead." That's all he can say. It probably means nothing at all, but it will buy him some time to figure out what to do.

"You don't have to tell her. She forget everything, up until the point she was named."

I stopped dead after that.

"I know it doesn't make it any better, but at least she can start a new."

"How much would she forget? Would she keep her personality?" Daikoku looked at me with a look when I said that. It might have been a odd question to him, but, _'I need to know'._ This is important. Aiko doesn't need to be like him. To have forgotten everything, even your own personality. Emiya Shirou doesn't want Aiko to take up his dream, or at least have a sense of self-preservation.

The black haired man carried on staring at the boy until he finally spoke, "She would forget everything until the moment she is named and don't worry she should still have her personality."

"That's good."

They both fell into a small silence again with the hands working on finishing the cleaning. "Hey, Daikoku-san."

"Hmm?"

"You're a good person." Shirou smile. It was true. Daikoku was a caring type, despite the rough exterior. He's especially towards children. Almost like he was a father once. Maybe Shirou didn't need to ask, after all Daikoku probably was a father back when he was still alive.

"Oi oi oi, Shirou, don't start getting all sappy with me, will ya."

The red head laughed, "Hai, hai, hai, Daikoku-san."

* * *

"Bye bye Shi-tan, Ai-chan!"

"Make sure Aiko's safe and sound okay, Shirou!"

Shouted Kofuku and Daikoku respectively, waving at Shirou and Aiko, who waved back. "Bye bye Kofuku-san, Daikoku-san, thank you for having me." Shouted the young girl, before turning around and pulling Shirou along. "Let's go onii-chan! We need to go find mommy, come on!" Aiko carried on dragging Shirou, as he went along with it.

Earlier today Shirou suggested to Aiko that instead of waiting for her mom, they should look for her. Of course Aiko wasn't really sure of the idea, saying her mom might look for her where she waited. So Shirou told her that they would go and check a few times after looking.

So now they were in the vicinity of where he founded Aiko. However, as Shirou and Aiko checked in the shopping area, he felt quite guilty for decieving the girl, _'Even worse with me not being able to give her a second chance.'_ They were currently looking for Aiko's mother in a shop, where Shirou noticed a boy, with blonde hair, looking at a skateboard. His aura seems familiar like a-

"Onii-chan mommy's not here let's go check somewhere else."

"Hai Aiko-chan."

They carried on looking for Aiko's mother. But they never found her. Everytime Aiko would get a hopeful look on her face, which decayed into a downcasted frown, but she carried on. It really struck at Shirou's heart everytime this happened. He felt guilty. For decieving the girl, even when he knew where mother really was. Despite this he knew, what woul happen if he had taken Aiko to her. Which led to the thought of seeing the happy girl turn into a phantom. Shaking his, Shirou pushed the thought out of his head.

As they looked the day quickly became sundown, seeing that the day is almost over they sat on a bench to rest. Shirou looked to his right noticing the sad expression on Aiko's face. They've sent the entire day looking for her mother, but she never even got a glimpse of her and it made Shirou all the more guilty.

"Sorry"

"It's okay onii-chan. You tried your best to help me." She tried to smile, but it ended up looking sad. "We can always try tommorrow."

"Yea." That was all he said, but he carried on looking at Aiko. At her blue eyes that betrayed the smile she was trying to keep.

"How about getting some ice cream, Aiko-chan. I bet you would like something to eat, right?"

"Yeah, sure!" She smiled. It still looked sad.

"Okay then. I'll go get some, you stay here okay?"

She nodded and Shirou went off to get ice cream. Aiko carried sitting there and once Shirou got out of view, she dropped her smile. "Where are you mommy." She cried. "Where are you, don't you love me anymore?"

 _'I'm sure she's worried about you too, Aiko-chan."_ Those was the words that went through her head, when she said that; Shirou's words.

She quickly shook her head. _'Shirou onii-chan is with me, so I can't think like this. It wouldn't be fair, not when he's so nice to me.'_ Then as she looked around, to see if Shirou came back yet, then she saw-

"Okaa-san!" But she already left and Aiko ran after her. As fast as her legs could carry her. Then she saw her mother walk into a crowd and followed immediately. It was her mother. She can finally go home and see her father as well. But she lost sight of her after a while and she finally noticed that she's no longer where she was. She couldn't recognize anything around her. She became terriefied and she cried out, for Shirou, for her mother, before she backed herself into a wall and started crying rivers.

 _'If you wished really hard, I'll be there to help."_ Remembering those words she immediately closed her eyes and started to pray. Aiko prayed that Shirou would came help. That he would do what he promised. As she carried on praying, she felt a gaze fall upon her. She opened her eyes and saw a blonde, amber eyed boy staring at her. "You...can see me?" The boy didn't respond and instead, turned around about to run. "Wait don't go. I'm looking for onii-chan, he should be looking for me right now. I don't want to stay in the dark alone, so...can you stay until he comes?" She pleaded as she grabbed hold of his sleeve. Again he boy didn't respond. He just stood there and Aiko started to worry that she would be alone again.

"Okay." The boy agreed.

* * *

Then one thing led to another and they were both on a bench, with a light under it. It was already night and they both sat there in a silence until Aiko spoke up. "Sorry, but onii-chan is a little late. He went to get some ice cream before I got lost."

The amber eyed boy only nodded and didn't say anything. He knew that neither of the little girls mother, nor brother, would come for her. He knew because she was dead, like him.

"What about you. Are you waiting for someone too?" The little girl asked.

"I don't think anyone's going to come for me."

"That's not right, you should have someone to help you." Then she thought of something. "Hey once onii-chan gets here, you can go with him. I'm sure he would help you. Or if mommy gets here you can come in the car as well!"

"I...I don't think either one of them will come." The lights flickered and something in the little girl broke when he said that.

"I'm sorry, but...I doubt someone's going to pick you up."

The lights went out.

 **"Her mother's not gonna come. How sad."** In the darkness phantoms were looking at them. All of them was telling them to come over with there hands. Specifically Aiko.

 **"Your mother's not gonna be here. So come with us."** The last line was repeated, by many phantoms at once as they started to come closer.

"Phantoms!" The boy shouted as he made a slashing motion in the air with his fingers. "Borderline." It created a barrier between them. However it didn't stop as some of the phantoms got past the line before he made it. _'Shit, I was too slow.'_ The phantom jumped at him. He didn't have time to move and even if he did, it was unlikely he would survive anyway.

"Yukine." A female voice shouted pushing the boy-Yukine- out of the way. She was wearing a red checkered coat with a black skirt. "Yukine, what's going on here?"

"The girl, the phantoms are after the girl!" Yukine shouted. The new comer turned her head towards the little girl that's still sat on the bench, her back against it and the phantom walking towards her.

 **"Come with us and you won't be sad anymore."**

 **"You won't be sa-"**

"NO!" Aiko screamed, closing her eyes and covering her ears. Hoping that what she did would make them disappear. "ONII-CHAN PROMISED ME, THAT HE WOULD COME SAVE ME. SO STAY AWAY." She clenched her eyes even tighter. _'You will right? You promised. You promised that you will come and save me..."_

 _"Onii-chan I'm scared."_

"TRACE ON!" Hearing Shirou's voice, Aiko opened her eyes to see the back of the one he prayered for. Holding two black and white swords, time slowed down as he sliced the phantom to peices with an overhead swing with both swords. The spectators was completely mezmerised by Shirou, even without seeing his face and by his swords that were so very beautiful.

It was amazing.

* * *

Where is she! Where is she! WHERE IS SHE! These thoughts ran through Shirou's mind as he ran across the rooftops. He was searching Aiko after he found her gone, when he came back with the ice cream. He was immediately worried, reinforcing his legs he went to find her. Forgetting the ice cream he left behind.

Why. Why did he want protect her. Why did he want protect her so desperately. It wasn't just his hero complex, he knew it wasn't. He knows for a fact it wasn't just that. No...there was something else. Something that he saw in Aiko's bright blue eyes. When he saw those eyes...something just clicked.

'Ah. That's right. Those eyes reminded me...of me' He thought as he remembered something that was barely in his mind. 'Those eyes was like mine when that fire surrounded me so long ago.'

When he looked at those eyes, he saw the fear and despair that once grabbed him. He also saw the small bit of hope that was melted away from him. That's why he wanted to protect her.

But he needed to find her first. He can't save her if he's not there. Then he thought back to what he said to Aiko. That he would come to save her if she wished really hard. Why did he even say that. He knew that it would only be true if he was a god. If he was a god, if he was able to hear her prayers, then-

'I'm scared onii-chan.'

He immediately turned to the direction of where that prayer came from. A lead to Aiko. Reinforcing his legs to the upmost maximum, with everything he got, he shot off like a bullet.

Every building, every light, was a passing image as ran. He began to feel a pain seer through his leg, but ignored it. He needs to protect her. He reinforced his legs a bit more, which increased the pain. Again he ignored it.

Finally he made it to his destination. He saw Aiko and the blonde haired boy he saw from earlier. They were surrounded by darkness and in turn, phantoms. He jumped, hands above his head, with the imaginary gun readied in his head, getting the blueprints of his most used weapons then-

"TRACE ON!"

The gun fired and in his hands appeared Kanshou and Bakuya. The married swords. Once he landed he made a overhead swing with the swords killing the first phantom. Then...it was a slaughter. He ran towards a group of phantoms and slicing them in two. Some of them jumped at him, but he easily kicked them away and he slashed at them, killing them.

Soon all the phantoms were gone and Shirou was panting slightly, from the sheer amount of phantoms. The swords in his hands disappeared as he felt arms holding him tight. She was crying. "Sorry I was late, Aiko." He apologised as he held the crying girl.

"Is...is it true? That mommy will never come for me?"

Why did she ask that? She shouldn't ask that unless. He looked towards the boy, which he figured was a regalia. He had a similar scent to Daikoku. Ignoring him for now, he went back to the crying child and said, "I'm sorry." Her eyes widened and her body started shaking, however before she could lose hope and become a phantom.

"But, if your mother really doesn't come for you. Then...then I'll take you in." She looked at me shocked at my words. "I'll adopt you, give you home to return to, a place to stay and..."

"The love you need." He told her, with determined look. He would do it. He would do everything he just said, so "Would you mind going with a complete stranger?"

The girl stared at him a bit more, then she agreed. "No I don't mind...and your not a stranger, you helped me. Thank you."

Shirou smiled as he raised his hand. Pointing his middle and index finger in the air. The tips glowed.

"You, with nowhere to go and nowhere to return...I grant you a place to belong."

'What am I doing?'

"I am Emiya Shirou. Bearing posthumous name you shall remain here."

'When did I learn this?'

"With this name I make thee my servant. With this name and it's alternate..."

'No how do I know this?'

"...I use my life to make thee a regalia. Thou art Yumi. As regalia Kyu. To me Kyuki!" Then Aiko turned into light and went to my left hand and appearing as bow. A bladed bow. As Shirou looked at her in wonder images flashed through his eyes. Images of Aiko's past and his head, he heard her say something. Something that she said, before she went to sleep in Kofuku's room.

"I gave her hope, huh." Shirou spoke as the tears streamed down his face. Is this what Kiritsugu felt when he did the same thing.

As he carried wondering a large green, red rhino phantom was walking towards him. The amber eyed boy noticed this. "Look out!" But it was already too late. The rushed at Shirou intending to crush him under it's weight. However unnoticed by them both. Shirou was in the air pulling the string on the bow. Light started hater and formed a arrow. He released it.

The arrow shot at the phantom and it barely pierced the armour. Landing on top of it, Shirou tried to cut it's back. 'The armours thick' Jumping of the rhinosaurus Shirou swung Kyuki, creating a white energy attack. The phantom took the brunt of the attack as it turned. Head lowered and is preparing to charge.

Shirou was more than prepared. He shot two arrows into the rhino as it charged, making it fall over and expose it's belly. He jumped to the side he needs to face and created a E-ranked noble phantasm, which he altered into a arrow.

He knocked it onto the bow and fired. It pierced into the flesh of the rhino, no problem. Then the weopon started to get cracks on it and it exploded. Destroying the phantom.

A broken phantasm might have been a slight overkill, but he wanted to finish it quickly. He had better things to do. Looking towards the girl and the boy, who was still watching him. Ignoring them for now, he turned his attention to the weopon in his hands. No that's not quite right. _'She's not a weopon.'_

"Revert Yumi." The bow in his hand glowed before it turned into a little girl. It was Aiko. She looked mostly the same except her clothes was replaced by a white hakama. "Hello there, _'_ _Aiko'_ Yumi. My names Emiya Shirou. It's nice to meet you..."

"Emiya Yumi."

* * *

Omake: Shirou reacts to Doctor Who.

On a sunny day as Shirou was handing out his business cards, that Kofuku made for him. A suspicious looking man wearing a fedora, trench coat, pants and business shoes-in a black. Bumped into him and not so subtlely dropped a box. Shirou being the good samaritan that he is, told the man that he dropped something.

However when he looked up, that man has already disappeared. Not a single sign of him was around, besides the box. The redhead tried smelling out for the man, but it wasn't even traceable.

Looking back at the box, he noticed a note that he didn't see before.

'To Emiya Shirou that is currently reading this. Keep this box. Take it home and open it. Now I know that you have no reason to even comply, but right now your curiousity is currently taking over and that will lead you to comply. Enjoy your viewing experiences of Doctor Who.'

The last two words of the note was written in english and whilst Shirou has little to no experience with the language, he at least know what does words mean. Also the note was very correct in that his curiousity is currently getting the better of him and he really wants to open the box up right now.

It won't hurt to find out what it is right?

 **3 Weeks Later**

Daikoku who is pacing in front of the door of Shirou, is very worried. Reason being is that Shirou has trapped himself in his room for 3 weeks and hasn't come out. There is also the fact that Kofuku is on a rampage form not having Shirou's food.

"No no no no no no no! There must be more than this. Please don't make me wait!" Hearing that cry from Shirou's voice did it for Daikoku and thus he barged the door down.

Only to find a ton of merchandise from a TV series he didn't know about scattered around the room. The reason of his worries, Shirou, is currently amongst these merchandise and is wearing 3D glasses and a ridicously long scarf, as well as holding a weird stick with a green light. "Shirou, what happened." Daikoku asked in concern.

"I...I...ca...can't," Shirou breathed as he reached his arm out. "I can't...wait... for the next season of Doctor Who." His hand dropped as Shirou dropped dead.

With an uncharacteristic snore.

Daikoku on the other hand was confused, "What?"

* * *

Author's note: OM freaking G. How do other authors make chapters with 15k words. I feel exhausted form just doing a 6k. Props to those guys, seriously.

Still though...I am currently very proud of myself for making chapter with SIX thousand words. That's more than all of my other chapters combined. So proud right now.

Anyway besides patting myself on the back, what did you think of the omake. I got the idea from one of the reviews I read. You know who you are ;). Also what do you think about the chapter in general. Shirou met Ebisu, whom I think have a lot in company than they think. I'll let you make the links.

And yes. Aiko is the same girl that Yukine meets and turns into a phantom. I just saw my chance and felt like taking it. Also, oh my god Shirou somehow turned Aiko-whom I would be calling Yumi now-into a regalia. So did I surprise any of you, or did you all see this coming eventually. I'd really like to know. And will you be able to figure out what her name means, if you do good job.

Finally, I would like to say that there should be a second chapter coming out before the 19th june. But I have mock exams right now so that might be difficult. Hopefully I won't disappoint.

See you guys later, I'm off getting the other chapter out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Congratulations-you're a father

* * *

"Hello there, _'Aiko'_ Yumi. My names Emiya Shirou. It's nice to meet you..." Shirou kneeled down to the girls height holding shoulders and smiled.

"Emiya Yumi"

The girl just stared at the red head, processing what he had said. "My...name is Yumi...Emiya Yumi?" She asked, pointing at herself, before pointing it at said red head, "And your Emiya Shirou." He nodded. "Papa?"

Shirou was thrownback with the unexpected response. The spectators stared in shock as well, including the one hiding, who nearly stumbled and given himself away. "W-wah, no-wait, no-it's uh actually...ahh" Shirou stuttered as he tried to figure what to say, which came to no avail. "Actually I'm-" He stopped himself when he looked at Yumi's face.

Her face was showed that she somehow already know what he's about to say next, but...she still hoped otherwise. Subtly biting his lips for a moment, he carried on "I'm...yea...I'm your papa, Yumi."

"YAY PAPA!" She jumped for joy. Literally, wrapping her small arms around Shirou's neck. Swinging her legs, her bare feet occasionally hitting Shirou-though it went unnoticed. Shirou wrapped his arms around, smiling. _'Strange, why am I suddenly feeling so happy?'_ It did feel sudden to Shirou, but for whatever reason he's feeling a strange surge of happiness. Though it doesn't really matter.

"Hey Yumi, do you think you can let go of papa now. He needs to talk to the onii-chan and onee-chan over there." Shirou pleaded for the girl to let go. Which she reluctantly did. "Thank you Yumi." Looking over to the-until now-ignored spectators, he walked over to them with Yumi in holding on to his hand. "I'm Emiya Shirou it's nice to meet you and thank you for looking after Yumi." Looking towards the girl, he told her to thank them.

"Thank you, onii-chan, onee-chan." The blue eye girl bowed towards the two.

"Don't worry about it, besides it was Yukine who looked after little Yumi." The girl with strange pink eyes told him.

"I see, well thank you Yukine-san."

The blonde looked away with a disinterested look, "It was nothing."

"Well thanks anyway and...um sorry, I don't believe I got your name." He gave an apologetic smile, whilst scratching the back of his head.

"Iki Hiyori."

"Well then Hiyori-san, if you ever need my help you can go to Ebisu Kofuku's Shop. I'm sure your god will know where that is."

"Wait you know Kofuku?" She shouted as if it was shocking news. Well it shouldn't be that shocking really, maybe they know Kofuku and she hadn't bothered to mention him. Well regardless... he nodded.

"Well I hope to you see again, Hiyori-san, Yukine-san." Waving goodbye, Shirou lifted up Yumi and proceeded to jump towards the building rooftops. With Yumi waving over his shoulders.

"Bye bye, onii-chan, onee-chan!" The little girl shouted as the two disappeared from sight. Yukine and Hiyori waved to her before she disappeared.

It was quiet an odd bit of events. They just met another god that just happened to know Kofuku. Though he doesn't really look one. In fact he seemed pretty normal. You wouldn't expect him to be a god, like you wouldn't expect a certain other god to be one either.

Though one thing confused Yukine. Didn't Yumi call Shirou onii-chan first. So why did she call him papa all of the sudden. He even admitted to it. However before Yukine can carry on with his thoughts.

"YO!" A male voice shouted from behind Yukine, before wrapping an arm around Yukine's neck, "How's it going Yukine, where have you been, I've been looking all over for you." The jersey wearing man said, before getting kicked in the face by Hiyori.

"That's a question that I should be asking you, Yato. Why did it take so long for you to get here?!" Hiyori scolded with the person, now named Yato, giving ridiculous excuses as to why he's late, like running into a black cat. Yukine only stared as the two had their little squabble. However he immediatley looked away when Yato addressed to him.

"Oi Yukine, why did you run away." Yato gave him a stern look, like he was looking at a child that did something wrong. Yukine still chose not to look him in the eye. Despite everythiing he says about the god being useless, said god still give him look that makes him feel guilty.

Seeing that Yukine isn't going to say anything Yato decided to let it go. "Nevermind then, let's go home." He said. But before leaving he looked in the direction of the god that just back to when the god suddenly got a pair black and white swords he wondered how he got them.

* * *

By the time Shirou and Yumi got close enough to Kofuku's home, they started to walk instead of jumping from roof to roof. Though Yumi would have much rather carried on doing so, she went along with what her papa said. However, "Hey papa, can we do that again, it was so much fun and you can see so much from up there."

"Hai, hai, papa can take you jumping on roofs later." That sounds ridiculous when said out loud, though seeing the little girl on his shoulders so happy, just makes him want to do as she says. However it's getting very late so they need to go home.

Reaching to the place of their destination, Shirou made sure to not hit Yumi's head on the door way as he went inside. "I'm home." The redhead said as he set Yumi down from his shoulders. As he did, he felt Kofuku smash into him and putting him into a bearhug. Good thing Yumi was already on the floor, otherwise she might have gotten hurt.

"Shi-tan your home and you got Ai-" The Kofuku was stopped from calling Yumi; Aiko, thanks to Shirou slapping his hand over her mouth. Shirou himself seems to be shocked at his own actions and immediatly retracted his hand and coughing into, ignoring the look from Daikoku.

"Umm, Kofuku, Daikoku, this is my daughter Emiya Yumi. Yumi this Kofuku-san and Daikoku-san." Shirou introduced them as he mouthed to the goddess and regalia; 'just go with it'.

"It's nice to meet you, Daikoku-san, Kofuku-san." She greeted politely as she bowed. Kofuku walked towards Yumi, kneeling down to look Yumi in the eye.

"Hello, there Yumi. It's nice to meet you. But don't call me Kofuku-san. Call me Kofu Onee-chan." She told Yumi as she held this uncharacteristly serious face. Though Yumi looked unsure if she should and looked towards me. I only nodded to her.

"Um, OK Kofu Onee-chan." When Yumi said this, she was immediately bearhugged by Kofuku. Just like last time. Ignoring the constant words that Kofuku sprouted about how cute Yumi. Shirou went to Daikoku and asked.

"Not to be rude, but Kofuku seems to be reacting to Yumi exactly the same way as last time?" Shirou emphasised the exactly to get his point across.

"Don't worry, this is just how Kofuku react to anything cute. Literally anything."

"I see. Hey Kofuku-san can you let go of Yumi. We going to be eating soon." Reluctantly Yumi was released from the grip of death as she wobbled from being shaken so much. "You okay there Yumi?"

"Papa I don't need anymore hugs!" She drowsed as she fell on the floor. Shirou smiled at the girl, telling her to wait until he finished dinner.

He went to the kitchen and started cooking as he thought about what happened today. Specifically the moment when he turned Yumi into a regalia. As far as he knows, this is only possible for gods, giving the spirit a new life, whilst giving the god a weopon.

However Shirou doesn't ever remember being god. Maybe he became one. Is it possible to become a god? It is similar to the system for the herioc spirits. Once you get famous enough you can became a herioc spirit. So if a normal human can get famous enough to be thought as a god, maybe he can become one after death.

But, Shirou doesn't remember doing anything like that. But if he didn't, then how is he a god. He can't be a natural born god because his memories dictate otherwise. He doesn't remember doing anything famous enough to become a god. So that's out. Or maybe he did and he does have amnesia. Or maybe he was a god born in this world, then somehow got to his world and beause of the fire, he forgot he was a god and since he was in a different world;he had to obey different rules, so now he's back, he is god again.

Nah, that's too farfetched.

* * *

It was early morning and the sun was shining rays of light through the curtains of a room. Specifically Emiya Shirou's room, which was quite bland as far as rooms go. Sitting up in his futon he looked to his left to see a little girl with brown hair. His new adopted daughter; Emiya Yumi. He pulled up the sheets of the futon to her shoulders, noticing the white hakama that she was still wearing. _'Talking of which, we should buy clothes for Yumi.'_

Adding a mental note to get clothes for Yumi. He quietly stepped out of the room and closing the door behind. Turning around he was startled by the sight of Kofuku and Daikoku, with Kofuku wearing a knowing look, whilst holding her chin with her thumb and index finger and Daikoku; holding a "I'm proud of you' smile. "Wow, Shi-tan you sure have taken being a father really well."

"Really? I don't think I did all that much." Shirou said, rubbing the back of his head with a embarrassed.

"Come on kid, your doing great as a father, despite being so young." Daikoku praised as gave Shirou a pat on the back. Still grinning with pride.

"Yea! Shi-tan played with Yu-tan after dinner, and when Yu-tan couldn't sleep in the dark, you let her sleep closer to you." Kofuku counted the times Shirou was being father.

"Yeah, I guess. Wait, how did you know the last par-" Shirou wasn't able to finish his sentence as Kofuku started pushing him towards the kitchen.

"Okay Shi-tan, I'm hungry now. Go make us some breakfast and I want pancakes pancakes." Said Kofuku, as Daikoku looked on with amusement.

"Oi, oi, let me talk wil-" Again he was unable to finish, finally reaching the stairs in which he fell. Reaching the end of the stairs with a few back pains, he stood up and looked at Kofuku who was sticking her tongue out, whilst bonking her head. Basically saying, 'oops, sorry about that'. Shirou didn't believe it at all. He sighed, "Fine, I'll go cook breakfast."

As he went to the kitchen, Daikoku stood beside Kofuku on top of the stairs and asked, "That was completely on purpose wasn't it." Which the pink haired goddess replied with a happy nod and acknowledgement. "And were you spying on them?"

"How couldn't I, Yu-tan was just too cute." The binbougami pouted as Daikoku sighed.

"Well it was pretty amusing to see him fall." And with that he walked downstairs with the bubbly pinkette following him.

* * *

Waking up from sleep, the brown haired girl rubbed her eyes as she rose from the futon. Opening her eyes she the room of _'Papa?'_ Noticing that her father is gone she looked around the bland room wondering where her father.

Fortunately the door opened to reveal Shirou wearing an apron. "Good morning Yumi." The redhead smiled walking over to the girl "Did you sleep well?"

"Good morning papa! And I slept great!" She cheerfully answered with a smile, jumping up to her father.

"That's good. We'll be having pancakes for breakfast and after that we're going out shopping for clothes." He told the girl as he held her hand and walked to the kitchen. On the table were pancakes that were layered on top of each other with butter on the top. As well as a bottle of syrup. Sitting down the two joined the goddess and her regalia who was already eating with gusto.

The girl grabbed a fork and immediately started eating. Shirou did the same although much more slower paced. "It's yummy." The girl said with her mouthful, "All the food you make are the best papa."

"Yumi, you shouldn't eat with your mouthful." Shirou scolded. "And you only ate my cooking a few times."

"Yea and they were all delicious!" This time it was Kofuku who interjected and as Shirou noted-much to his dismay-talking with her mouth full.

"Don't you start doing that as well. You're supposed to be Yumi's role model." Although thinking about it she isn't the greatest role model. She is kinda greedy. _'No offense to Kofuku-san.'_

"Anyway Shirou, when are you going to start teaching the kid borderline?" Daikoku spoke up and asked. Which Shirou replied with a confused, 'eh'. Which was replied with, both Daikoku and Kofuku, looking at him with an 'are-you-serious' face.

"Shi-tan, you do know what a borderline is right." Kofuku was the one who said it this time. Still staring at Shirou, whilst Yumi stopped eating and started to look between the two.

Smiling with a sheepish smile, the redhead scratched the back of his head, whilst giving a shake of his head to say no. "Well, I guess, I can blame you; since uh...you know." The blacked hair man said as he carried on to explain. "Anyway borderline is the main ability that is completely exclusive to regalias. Generally it can be used as a barrier against phantoms." Swinging his arm in a horizontal arc he created a mini borderline as a demonstration. Yumi looking at it with amazement and awe. "However it can be used as a way to attack and it can still be used whilst in our reagalia form."

'So borderline is like a bounded field somewhat.' The goldened eyed boy thought holding a hand to his chin. 'The two do have some similarities.' Whilst the two do have some similarities, bounded fields can do a lot of different things depending on what you want. Borderlines are primarily used to go against phantoms. However they do seem more offensive.

"Well since Shi-tan doesn't know it, Daichi can teach Yu-tan instead." Kofuku suggested.

"Um sure, but after we went shopping." Shirou said

"Wait we're going shopping?" Kofuku asked before Daikoku grabbed hold of her collar.

"When he said 'we', he meant him and Yumi." Daikoku scolded slightly. Whilst Kofuku pouted, saying she wanted to go shopping as well, flailing her arms around. Shirou and Yumi just looked on as Daikoku kept his hold. The latter of which turned her head towards her father.

"Papa. Why are we going shopping?" The little girl asked.

"Well you do need to wear clothes besides that white hakama." The father said to his daughter as he wiped a bit of syrup on her face. "After that we can get some icecream."

"YAY! ICECREAM!" The girl excitedly shouted as she jumped up and down. Shirou smiled as he felt swirl up inside him. It was strange. He felt strangely happy. It wasn't something that he can put words into and he can't really understand it. But, it was nice. 'Anyway, I think we should go now.' Taking Yumi's hand telling her that we were going now. "Daikoku-san, would you mind washing the dishes for me? Me and Yumi are going shopping now."

"No problem, Shirou!/No wait, take me with you." Both Daikoku and Kofuku said at the same time, respectively. As the father and daughter left the house.

* * *

Shirou was being dragged around as he let his daughter have free reign in what she buys, trying on the clothes when she can. She was always jumping around, with happy smile on her face. Right now she's wearing a peach pink zip-up sweater, with slight bit too long sleeves and a blue t-shirt under it. She also had a white skirt that went down to her knees. She had had striped socks and pink trainers

Finally finishing their clothes shopping they walked around the mall as Yumi looked around in awe. Pointing at everything new to her. Asking curiously about the things she saw. As they walked, unnoticed by them both, a boy with blonde hair and amber eyes stared at them from across the building. He had a frown on his face as he watched them leave the floor.

Still holding Yumi's hand, Shirou bought an icecream cone for them both. Yumi taking the chocolate flavoured one, whilst Shirou had a vanilla one himself. "Papa, can we go shopping again? It was really fun." The girl asked cheerfully taking a moment from her icecream.

"Maybe next time Yumi." Shirou smiled, "Anyway what would you like to eat for dessert today."

"Can we have pudding, papa? I saw this pudding on a menu and it looked very tasty."

"Sure Yumi. I'll make it for you."

"Thank you, papa." She thanked her father as she started to skip happily. Which Shirou couldn't help but smile at. He started to feel the same odd feeling earlier. But before he can ponder about it he heard someone call him. Looking around he saw a brown haired girl, with the pink eyes.

"Iki Hiyori-san right?." The redhead asked.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you again Shirou-san. But have you seen Yukine-kun." She hurried, presumably because she was looking for Yukine.

"You mean the blonde boy, with the amber eyes right. Sorry I haven't seen him. Have you Yumi?" He shook his head and then turned towards the child besides him. Who also shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She sighed, looking down, with a worried look on her face.

"What happened?" Shirou asked. Leading her to explain that Yukine ran away for some reason and that she's been looking for him, for a while now. This left Shirou with a slight dilemma as he wanted to help Hiyori find Yukine. However he also needed to take Yumi back to learn how to use borderline. So instead he reached a compromise. "Hiyori-san if you want help, you can find me in Kofuku-san's place. But I need to Yumi back, so I can't help you right now."

"It's alright and thanks for the offer. Well bye." She waved goodbye as she went on with her search for Yukine.

"Come on, let's go Yumi."

"Okay, papa." Yumi said as she walked with her father.

* * *

Sitting in the patio of Kofuku's house, Shirou looked on as Daikoku explained Borderline to Yumi. Taking a mini phantom, he demonstrated by creating a borderline 3 metres in length. From what Daikoku told him, this was a fairly average size borderline, that any regalia can use after enough training.

"Okay Yumi, to create a borderline you need to put two fingers like this," The black haired demonstrated putting his middle and index finger together, Yumi nodding at his every word. "After that all you have to do is swipe your arm sidewards and it should happen." Daikoku demonstrated again creating a decently sized borderline. "Go ahead, give it a try."

The blue eyed girl nodded with a determined face. She looked at her hand for a small second, before she put the index and middle finger together, to make the same motion as Daikoku did.

Only nothing happened.

"Nothing...happened." Yumi said in downcasted voice, disappointed that nothing happened.

"Don't sweat it kid, barely anybody can get a borderline first try." The tall man explained. "It takes time and a lot of practice to get a decently sized one." Turning his head towards Yumi, he noticed that she seemed even more down after that statement, but before he could encourage her to carry on someone beat him to it.

"Yumi, you shouldn't give up on the first try." The redhead now standing up and walking towards the girl. Still keeping a light smile. "No matter how many times it takes, don't give up. Even if others tell you should. Besides papa believes that you can do it." Shirou encouraged, putting his hand over the girls head-ruffling her hair slightly and giving her a smile with his eyes closed.

Hearing those words from her father, she gained the spirit to carry on. She faced the ground again and made a swiping motion, saying borderline with each swipe. Each attempt was fruitless-without the bright light that accompanied the technique. Despite this she carried on. Not wanting to let her father down. This carried on for hours with Yumi not ever wavering. Shirou was already inside cooking dinner. He tried to invite her in, but the girl refused and continued.

"Borderline!"

Nothing happened.

"Borderline!"

Nothing happened.

"Borderline!"

Nothing happened.

"Borderline!"

Still nothing happened. Yumi gritted her teeth slightly in fustration at another failed attempt.

"BORDERLINE!"

Then a small line of light appeared, barely 3 inches. _'Something happened?'_ She thought in surprise. Not sure if her eyes were playing with her she did it again. And a borderline was created twice as large as the last one. She did it again and again and again and again. Each one one larger than the last, until the borderline was the same size as the one Daikoku made. _'I did it.'_ The blue eyed girl thought. _'I did it. I did it! I DID IT!'_

She celebrated in her head, happy at her achievement and jumped in joy. Smiling whilst she did so. "PAPA! PAPA! PAPA! PAPA!." She ran to Shirou that was still working in the kitchen dragging his arm to the patio. "Papa, look." She smiled as she prepared. "Borderline!" Creating another line of light that reached either end of the patio. "See, I did it papa!" She turned her heads towards the red head, before being lifted into the air and being put into a hug by said redhead.

"That's amazing Yumi!" The father praised, beaming with pride. "I'm so proud of you!" Shirou span around, holding Yumi in his hands-both of them cheering. Yumi smiling at the praise that her father was showering her with praise and the former feeling like the proudest and happiest father in the world.

Daikoku and Kofuku, walked in seeing the father-daughter duo; still spinning. Coincidently coming in at the same time as the borderline faded. _'Yumi...created a borderline of that size in only a few hours!?'_ The taller of the two mouthdropped, as the pinkette jumped into the fray of the parent and daughter. Hugging the latter and squishing her face against the child. Giving all the praise she can. Daikoku smiled, _'Well done kid."_

However, as the laughter calmed, with Shirou sitting on the floor with Yumi in front of him and Kofuku-still hugging latter. Heard the footsteps of someone approaching and noticed a girl with brown hair, in pig tails, pink eyes and a pink hoodie. She was also gasping for air, probably from the running that she went through. She bowed her head. "Please go help Yato."

* * *

Omake: How bad is Shirou's luck.

"Hey Shirou." Daikoku said, whilst he two was doing their washing up the plates bonding time.

"Yes Daikoku-san." Shirou responded.

"You know how Kofuku is the goddess of poverty and thus bad luck." Shirou nodded. "And this bad luck affects everyone." Shirou nodded again. "Everyone, except you. So just say how it already how much good luck do you have." Shirou just froze for a second. Then he looked at Daikoku with an extremely confused face.

"I don't know what you mean. I'm pretty sure I have a hell of a bad luck." The redhead said in confusion. 'Just ask archer, he can vouch for me.'

"I don't believe you. I mean how else would you explain the times you, dodged a firetruck. Didn't fall into a ditch. Didn't have 5 million plates fall on your head. As well as accidently being sent to the moon-that poor bunny."

"Well yea, I guess that it is pretty wierd, but I'm sure I have terrible bad luck. If I had to rank it, it would be F-rank."

Then out of no where a wild Kofuku appears. "Or maybe Shi-tan has such terrible luck that my good luck killer can't affect him because his luck literally cannot get any worse, and thus have no good luck to kill." The two only stared at the pinkette and then started grumbling that it seems about right.

* * *

Author's note: Well then. With this I kept my promise and have presented you with a chapter before the 19th. Sorry the omake isn't longer, couldn't think of a good one. But never mind that what do you think of Yumi callin Shirou Papa? Yeah I really wanted to make Shirou a father. As well as create parralels between someone else called Emiya and has adopted someone.

Now someone of you are confused at the fact that Shirou is presented as a god, but the title is called regalia of swords. In fact some of you-you know who are- came pretty close to figuring out what Shirou is exactly. But still not quite there. So I'm going to give you hints to figure out the mystery that is Shirou. Who said the title was refering to him. Also one more thing I never did talk about a corpse did I?

Well happy guessing, I'll see you later. I'm off to revise for mock exams. :-(

Also, last thing, promise. Can you give me ideas on omakes I'm running low.

That's all, see ya.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Strongest God of War

Standing in front of the Kofuku residence, was Hiyori, breathing heavily from running miles to get here. "It's Yato" She stated between her breathes. Then she rose her hand and pointed towards a figure over the door, which shows the seven gods of fortune in fat, chibi forms. The middle one showing the male depiction of a blonde goddess. "Bishamon attacked him."

Coincedently, both Daikoku and Shirou said Bishamon at the same time. The later however was not heard as he muttered it under his breathe, eyes narrowing, finding it strange that she would attack someone. "Oh my, Bisha is still after Yatty?" Kofuku stated with a slight tone of surprise. Though that sounds like Yato and Bishamon has some history.

"Umm, she called Yato a 'god of calamity'." Brown haired girl stated. Shirou repeated the title, this time more loudly, enough for Kofuku to hear him.

"Oh, I guess you wouldn't know huh, Shi-tan." The pinkette said, matter of factly. "It's a god that causes disaster." The goddess had smile on her face despite what she said. Shirou was interested in the fact that there seems to be a god for that. Then again the romans had a god for everything. "I've told you before that Yatty is actually a pretty scary god, remember."

"Wait...does that mean it was Bishamon's regalia that Yato killed." Hiyori said, eyes widening from surprise. However before Shirou can question what she said, Daikoku interjected, that this was between Yato and Bishamon and is none of their business. "But Yato said that I can come to you for help. So, please lend him your assistance." The human girl begged, bowing.

Surprisingly, without anyone noticing, the binbougami was standing in front of Hiyori. The pinkette was looking at the girl with an extremely curious look and twinkle in her eyes. "Why are you so desperate, Hiyorin. Oh, do you have a thing for Yatty?!" She teased before she was hit on the head, with quite a bit of force, by Shirou.

"Kofuku-san, stop teasing her." The goddess only pouted slightly, rubbing the back of her head. "Hiyori-san, you want someone to help Yato-san right?" The ambered eyed boy asked. "Well, I'll go." This was responded surprised 'really' from Hiyori and some protest form Daikoku, that was ignored. "5 yen. And make the job to save Yato-san, becasue then it will be my business." Everyone was surprised at the loophole that Shirou just thought, except Yumi; since she doesn't understand completely. Searching for a 5 yen coin in her pocket, Hiyori gave it to Shirou. "Well then let's go."

"Wait Papa!" As the redhead began to walk. Yumi stopped him. "Take me with you!" She practically commanded Shirou, who just stared at her. Not in surprise, but it was more like he was studying her. Wondering why she would ask that. But the look on her face said it all. And he was actually considering it. Surpising even himself.

Of course a worried Daikoku protested against it. "Shirou you can't be serious! I know you can probably handle yourself, but-" Daikoku didn't get to finsh his sentence as he was hit in the back head and told to shut up, by the cheerful, pink-wearing goddes herself. The pinkette then nodded towards Yumi's face. When the giant looked, he understood.

It was a look of determination, a look that Shirou himself once had. When he wanted become a hero. When he aspired towards it. Yumi was the same. She really took a lot from him, despite only meeting weeks ago. The girl wanted to be as strong as her father. After all, what child wouldn't admire there parent and try to be like them.

"Alright then. Let's go, Kyuki!" Turning into light, Yumi went into Shirou outstretched hand and transformed into a blue bow.

"Pretty." Hiyori commented and it was a very correct assessment. It was quite a large bow, two heads larger than the wielder. It was ocean blue with golden highlights and accents. The most interesting thing about it, was the sharp edges that made it a blade. Occasionally glowing a light blue.

Without anymore words the redhead jumped to the nearest building top. Leaving the others behind. "Tch, does the kid even know where he is going." Daikoku sneered slightly, but was no less worried for the two.

"Shi-tan will be just fine. Especially now he has Yu-tan with him." Kofuku said as she walked into her home. The giant responded by asking 'how did she know'. Which the pinkette replied with, "Shi-tan would sometimes sneak out and fight phantoms." The giant man was shocked at this information. Because it suggested that Shirou went out fighting phantoms before he had Yumi.

* * *

Panting heavily Yato was hiding from the war god that was currently hellbent on killing him. And the situation wasn't really helping things either. His regalia, Yukine, wasn't very cooperative right now. Not to mention, the blonde stinging him. Prior to that, the jersey wearing god might have actually stood a chance against the war god. But now...

"Shit!" The god swore as he dodge some incoming bullets, the blue eyed god was forced out of hiding and was again showered by bullets. "Damn it you crazy hag!" Yato insulted the blonde woman. "When are you going to stop chasing after me!"

Changing her tactics, she decided to fight the man at close range using her Saiki. "When I see you dead, god of calamity!" Bishamon charged at the blue eyed man. However she was intercepted by multiple arrows, fired into her path. Then she was forced to dodge arrows that was aimed at her. "Kazuma, find the one shooting the arrows." The god commanded, dodging more arrows.

"Hai." The man diligently said as he searched for the perpetrator. When he found him, he was slightly shocked to see, Shirou shooting multiple more arrows-which were dodged. "It's him. That same god we met last time."

Gaining visual of the redhead, the woman noted that he had a different bow.

Seeing this as a chance to escape, Yato started to run. He was noticed and Bishamon tried to gave chase, but was stopped again by Shirou's arrows. Looking towards the direction, the arrows came from, the god of fortune saw that the redhead has already arrived. Pulling on the string of a bow, with an arrow already nocked.

"It's you." The black haired god said. Surprised by the appearance of the new god. Never expecting someone to help him.

"Bishamon-sama, might I ask you to stop chasing after your grudge against Yato-san." Shirou asked as politely as possible, hoping that they no longer have to fight.

"Stay out of this Emiya." The god of war shouted. "This is none of your business."

"I see. Yato-san run." Doing as he was told, the jersey god ran as fast as he could to run away. Bishamon of course tried to chase him and like of every other time was stopped by Shirou's arrow.

Looking up she noticed that the amber eyed male was standing in the direction she needed to go. The hidden message is: I won't let you go any further. "Get out of the way!" She roared at him

"I ask you again Bishamon-sama. Stop chasing after Yato-san."

"I refuse. I'm going to kill that man. And if I have to kill you as well. Then so be it! Now get of my way!"

Closing his eyes, Shirou only sighed. Disappointed that they have to fight. He looked up, getting ready to pull the string of the bow. Yumi already creating an arrow, something she learnt whilst getting here.

However, when Shirou looked up, Bishamon noticed his eyes. They were still the same golden, amber colour as before...but. It reminded her of the same eyes that _he_ had when her regalias were killed. And she saw an image overlap Shirou. A man with black clothes and hair.

And glowing blue eyes.

Her rage boiled. She charged at Shirou screaming, holding Saiki in her hands. Shirou fired multiple arrows, which she dodged. She made an overhead slash-that the redhead dodged. And again when she swung at him. "Veena, please calm down." Kazuma begged his goddess.

 _'It seems that Bishamon-sama is in a fit of rage.'_ Shirou thought, observing the action of the god, _'Her attacks are more predictable now as well.'_ It was true. Every attacked she made was dodged or blocked. However Shirou refrained from the later as it hurts Yumi, when she block the strong blows.

Seeing an opening for him to exploit, the redhead attempted to use the blade part of the bow. However, the attack was stopped by the end hitting his body.

Narrowly dodging a strike, that tried to take his head, he tried to gain some distance from the raging. Then suddenly, he felt sharp teeth biting into his shoulder. _'Shit, I forgot about the lion she still had.'_ It was slight lapse in judgement on his part. Of course Bishamon's regalias are still thinking staight. It's only her that's raging.

"Papa, look out!" Listening to his daughter he looked up to see Bishamon jumping towards him with her great sword raised. Thanks to the lion regalia biting into his shoulder he can't move to block the hit.

Yet, he still did. "Don't hurt papa!" Yumi shouted, moving herself to block the sword and at the same time, fired multiple arrows that curved and struck the lion on his back.

Shirou's shoulders was released from the jaws and he kicked the lion away, with all the force he could muster.

Seeing her precious regalia get hurt, made Bishamon seethed with even more rage. "YOU BASTARD!" She charged at the redhead. However the distance Shirou gained allowed him to create a D-ranked noble phantasm, change it into a more aerodynamic form and pump it full of mana. Making it a broken phantasm. He nocked it onto the bow and fired.

The makeshift arrow exploded as it made contact with Bishamon's Saiki. Sending shrapnel everywhere, as well hurting the regalia and creating a screen of smoke that covered him.

Waiting for the smoke to clear she noticed that Shirou was gone. "Where did he go?" The blond looked around. "Come out you coward." She shouted in rage.

"Veena you have to calm down!" Her most trusted regalia shouted. "If we charge in recklessly, we might fall into the hands of that god." Calming down slightly, the god of war asked what he meant by this. "From what I observed, this god is quite crafty. He used your anger against you and if he had accounted for Kuraha, then he wouldn't have been injured and might have actually beat you."

The goddess thought on what her regalia told her and he was right. She was extremely foolish to let her anger control her. Now, both Kuraha and Yugiha is badly injured. "However, there is something we learnt from him." Kazuma explained, "Despite being a newborn god, he is quite powerful. However you still have the superior speed and strength. He also doesn't seem quite used to using that regalia of his so close range combat would be best to go against him."

"Sugei! Kazuma senpai sure learnt a lot from just one fight. As expected from our navigator." One of Bishamon's regalia admired, Tsugaha, her name was.

"However, we must a attack quickly and swiftly, he seems to have healing factor and if he notice that Veena is no longer enraged, he will be capable of readjusting his plans."

Nodding at Kazuma assessment. Bishamon asked him to locate Shirou as quickly as possible.

* * *

"Are you okay papa?" Out of her bow form, Yumi asked her father worriedly.

"Yeah, papa's fine." Shirou replied, sitting on the ground with his back to a tree. They were currently recuperating in a forest that Shirou found-which also gave him a strange sense of dejavu. Something else to note, thought not important, was that the forest already suffered battle damage. The marking looking like a sword has cut against it. It also seems that it has become night time. The others must be worried. "By the way Yumi. Thank you, if it wasn't you, papa wouldn't have gotten out of there."

The small girl became embarrassed from her father's praise. Suddenly finding the ground interesting, but she smiled, enjoying the moment. However Shirou didn't that luxury as he planned out his next move.

From what he can tell, using structeral analysis, that earring regalia, is quite possibly Bishamon's greatest asset and provides much of her information. Therefore they must know that he currently isn't the best at using Yumi at close range. But hopefully he got that sorted out.

Then there's the fact that Bishamon is more than likely no longer enraged. So he lost that advantage. The fact that he is also quite a bit weaker than Bishamon in terms of physical abilities. Though that can be solved with reinforcement. Allowing him to somewhat keep up with her.

Although, If she really is out of her rage. Then she will most likely use a surprise attack. The guns will be too loud. The lion is injured as well as the sword, so that leaves-

Jumping away from a whip. He quickly called upon Yumi again.

Once, Yumi arrived in Shirou's hand in bow form. He quickly ran into the forest. He then proceeded to fire as many arrows as he ran between the trees. "Hmmm, he adapted to the situation quicker than I thought." The earing regalia bemused. "I suggest using Karuha and Kazuha."

Nodding, Bishamon called out their names, "Gaiki!" A revolver appeared in her hand, "Suuki!" A 45 calibre pistol appeared in her other hand. She started start to rain down a volley of bullets that destroyed the arrows, and shot at Shirou's position.

However the redhead was able escape being shot using the trees to block the bullets. Seeing that the her strategy isn't working, the blonde goddess decided to try something else. "Saiki." The great sword replaced her two guns, she looked to her earing to get the affirmative that he has completed the calculations.

Then she spun. Swinging the greatsword along with her. Once Shirou finally notice what she was about to do, he barely escaped the extremely powerful attack. Using a borderline, Saiki was able to cut all the trees in a 50 meter radius. Creating a massive clearing of fallen trees.

She lifted Saiki onto her shoulder and looked at Shirou who was standing in front her. Worse for wear.

He had many scratches on his body that were healing, but the biggest damage of all was on his right abdomen. Where blood was oozing from a fresh wound that practically split him in half. He had his right hand covering it as it healed.

However if one were to look closely, they would notice the small miniature swords, broken and whole, all around the wound. The broken swords would disappear as others tried to knit his body back together.

"Emiya Shirou, you should know that your at an disadvantage. Your gravely wounded and you no longer have anywhere to hide. Give up and stop fighting." Bishamon offered the redhead.

"Will you stop chasing after Yato-san if I do?" Shirou asked, not showing an ounce of pain from the wound he's holding.

Bishamon didn't reply. Already knowing what the answer is, Shirou sighed and prepared his stance. "You still choose to fight." The goddess said.

"I rather not fight at all, but my hand is being forced."

"Then why are you fighting?" The blonde asked noticing the contradiction between his words and action.

"Because I want to help Yato-san and your trying kill him. I'll ask again, would you please stop trying to kill Yato-san. I don't want to kill if I don't have to." Shirou is almosting begging at this point. But the god of war and fortune is committed to her decision.

They prepared to attack. Bishamon started first, charging at Shirou with an overhead swing, which was blocked by Shirou. Seeing a chance to attack, Shirou tried to exploit it like before.

But this time. He did something different. He grabbed the leftover space that he wasn't holding and switched hands to attack. The surprised Bishamon was forced back, as she thought Shirou wouldn't be used to using the bow sword. Shirou charged. This time Shirou wasn't on the defensive. This time the redhead was attacking as he switched the bow between his hands, occasionally making turns to keep the fluidity. As well as using arrows to force Bishamon back or to get a strike at point blank range.

This was the impromptu style that Shirou, thought up when he was recuperating. It was based on the fact that you had to switch the hand that your holding the bow with, so that you don't stop your own attack by accident. However this style, despite it working well so far, was unrefined and was rough around the edges. Thus, the style has flaws. Flaws that can be exploited. Flaws that were noticed.

"Attack him, when he's turning." Kazuma advised when he noticed that the back would be exposed for a small moment whenever the god turned. Heeding her regalia, Bishamon kicked Shirou in the back. Then he took another slash to his chest upwards. Creating a large cut as well as ripping his clothes.

Jumping back to avoid any more attacks. Shirou felt the feeling disappear in his knees and fell to the ground panting hard. "Your finished!" The blonde haired woman roared as she raised her sword to take him out by cutting his head using a horizontal slash. He won't be able to dodge the attack in time and Yumi won't be able to take a direct.

Already knowing what she was about to do, Shirou held on tight to her so that she won't block the hit. It was all for nothing as Yumi still rose, dragging his arm, to try and block the sword and protect her father. She succeeded. "AHHHHHH!" However she was hurt in the process and the giant sword, dug into the blade of the bow. Hearing his daughter scream in his head he quickly reverted her.

"YUMI!" The girl reverted back to her human form, with a wide gash on her chest, as Shirou kicked Bishamon away and ran to get some distance, whilst holding the wounded girl in his arm. "Yumi! Yumi! Yumi!" He shook her everytime he said this. His eyes widened in fear as he carried on shaking her, hoping that she would wake up.

"Yumi!"

She's not waking up.

"YUMI!"

She's not waking up.

"YUMI!"

She's not waking up.

Shirou was scared. The thought of losing Yumi, brought him to despair. His hope started to fade away as she didn't wake from him shaking her small body. Then he brought her chest up to his face, not caring for the blood that was on his face, and tried to listen for the heartbeat heartbeat of his daughter.

Whilst this happened Bishamon looked on with pity. Feeling a sense of sympathy for the father, who was currently terrified to the core, hoping to hell that his daughter isn't dead. And suddenly she felt disgusted at herself. That she was the one caused this. A grieving father. A child that is currently covered in her own blood. The blonde felt like she become the same monster that she hated so much herself.

Then she saw the man standup.

"Trace on"

With those two words, a golden light appeared and shone, blinding her for a moment. Once the light started to disappait, she saw a sheathe. A golden and blue sheathe. That radiated warmth. It was quite simply breathtaking as it oozed out holy energy. Then something surprising happened.

He put the sheathe into the girls body and suddenly the body started healing at a fast rate. Seeing that he has done all he could, Shirou turned towards the blonde war god. He glared murderously at her, making her flinch. Taking advantage of that small moment, when Bishamon is currently broken guarded, he ran at whilst saying his aria.

"Trace on"

A stone sword appeared in his hands. It was gigantic. It was bigger than the redhead, it was even bigger than Saiki. It also had jaggered edges that doesn't look practically, yet it was still sharp. By the time the sword was completely created, the two swords have already met.

And it was Saiki who couldn't stand the force of blocking that hit and was knocked away. However Bishamon was able to hold on. She tried to block anotherfast coming strike. Again Saiki was knocked away, but the blondes grip was still strong.

From there it was a fury of strikes from Shirou and Bishamon was only able to block every strike, almost getting Saiki knocked out of her hands. _'His speeds and strength has increased!'_ The pink eyed god thought as she blocked another strike. The attacks were also unpredictable. There was no pattern, nor rythym. Just a bunch of extremely powerful and fast strikes. This style made her think of one thing.

A berserker.

The blonde, then blocked a direct hit and was pushed back, her shoes gliding across the ground as she tried to hold her ground. "Gai-" She tried to say, but was forced to block another strike, from the enraged redhead. "Suu-" She tried again, but was again stopped, when she had to block the stone sword. _'I can't keep up with him!'_ She thought as she wondered how he was able to surpass her in speed and strength.

The answer, unbenownst to the goddess, was reinforcement. A technique that did exactly as it sounded. Before, Shirou had a very clear limit to how much he can do this. Now though, now he was quite literally a god. He can now exceed his human limits and surpass them and do much more. Even now he was slightly pushing it. It didn't matter anyway.

This fight has ended.

Finally, losing her grip on Saiki, after taking another blow. She has lost her weopon and in a split second, defying logic, the stone sword was in front of her face. To her, time slowed down to exagerrated rates as she stared at the golden eyes that was still glaring at her with murderous eyes. _'A god calamity?'_ She thought, _'no that doesn't seem accurate.'_

"Nine lives..." Shirou said as he analysed he thought back to the time he first saw berserker and thus the sword. By no means was it his actual sword. However he did perform a technique with it. Technique that he might no have been able to replicate if he wasn't a god. But now...

"BLADE WORKS!"

Then...he made nine extremely fast slashes with the sword. So fast that it was practically simultaneous. In an instant Bishamon had 9 gaping wounds on both of her, quadriceps, her arm tendons, biceps, the gastrocnemius and finally her abdomen. Blood fell from the wounds as her muscles were no longer capable ogf holding her up, so she fell to her knees.

She felt the jagged blade of the stone sword touch her neck, prepared to seperate her head from her shoulders. Looking up, the blonde saw the golden eyes of Emiya Shirou, shining and staring down at her. She was terrified. Those eyes, the same ones that _he_ had, shining menacingly, feeling like you could be killed from such a gaze. As much as she, Bishamon the greatest war god, hated to admit it she was scared of those eyes, right now.

Because now those eyes were laced with anger.

So, Bishamon closed her own eyes and accepted her fate.

"Let go off your vendetta for Yato." Shirou told her-eyes jumping in surprise The golden eyed man pulled the sword away from her neck, letting it disappear. "This is the last time I will tell you this, Bishamon." He told her, as he started walking towards Yumi, who was still covered in her own blood. He picked the small girl up and looked back to give the blonde a few more words. "I hope you heed my words. Otherwise, I'll just kill you and be done with it." He looked back at her one more time before leaving.

The blondes shoulders slumped. Surprised that her head wasn't off her shoulders. She thought on the mans parting words. Then Bishamon realized that the redhead might have been holding back on her. She hissed slightly as she tried to stand up, not wanting to be here anymore. However the blondes muscles were cut in half and thus unable to move much. She let her regalias pick her up to bring her back to her shrine and promptly left.

Far away, hiding behind one of the trees, stood a girl with short black hair, burgundy eyes and red lips. She is earing a white kimono with a red-striped sash as well as a red under layer. Strangely she had a white triangle in her hair. "Father would like to know about this."

* * *

Blue eyes fluttered as they looked at a familiar ceiling. _'Home.'_ The girl thought as she tried to rise from the futon that she has been sleeping in, but felt an ache surge through her. Looking to the side of the futon she noticed that someone was missing. Looking around to find him, she noticed that he was resting on the wall. Looking worse for wear.

"Papa?"

The man stirred as he woke, looking towards the little girl with wide eyes. "Yumi!" The redhead shouted. Hugging the girl tightly. "Your okay, thank god your okay!" He cried. "I was terrified when you got hurt and didn't wake up, I thought I was going to lose you forever."

"Papa what's going?" Yumi asked becoming worried. "Your scaring me papa, what's wrong, what happened?" She began to cry with her father, scared that something has happened.

"It's fine, everything's okay now." He comforted, stroking Yumi's hair, still crying. "Everything's fine, don't worry okay, there's nothing to worry about." Yumi only carried cried louder, as her father cried with her-still giving her comfort. And maybe reassuring himself as well. "Shhshhshhshh, don't cry. Everything's fine, papa's here. He's going to protect you from now on okay. So don't cry, please. Shhshhshh, be strong okay no more crying, okay."

As the father and daughter, cried their hearts out. A few spectators were looking upon the scene, from the door. Daikoku in particular was crying trying and failing to wipe his tears. Kofuku smiled at the two, getting slightly teary eyed. "Ah, I'm so glad that Yu-tan is okay and now that Yu-tan's okay Shi-tan will get more sleep and be okay as well." Yukine and Hiyori nodded

"Yeah this is such a beautiful moment."Yato comment, Yukine and Hiyori nodded.

However he was knocked in the head by Kofuku. "Quiet Yatty. You were the one that caused this to happen." Kofuku scolded, Yukine and Hiyori nodded.

"How was I supposed know that Bishamon was going to attack me."

"That maybe true Yatty, but I'm still mad that I didn't get to eat Shi-tan's cooking and I need something to hit.." Yukine and Hiyori nodded.

"But why me."

"Because, Yukki's too young, Hiyorin helped you and Daichi's a crying mess." Yukine and Hiyori nodded to everyone of the thing listed. "So come on Yatty, I'm going to smack you around." Kofuku pulled on his leg as Yato begged the others to help him. They all ignored him and chose to focus on the scene in front of them.

"Okay, Yumi. Let's go and make that pudding you wanted, ne?" Shirou asked the girl, who nodded, whilst rubbing her eyes. Both them finally stopped crying as the walked out of the room with Shirou holding Yumi's hand. They didn't notice the 3 spectators hiding from him as they went into the kitchen to make the pudding that Yumi asked for.

* * *

Omake 1: How the strongest war god should have ended.

"Bishamon stop." Shirou shouted, standing on a rooftop and looking down at the blonde and the jersey wearing man. The redhead was more than confident, having a secret weopon that can stop Bishamon easily.

"Emiya, are you here to stop me?" The goddess asked. Finding the idea laughable, that a newborn god can even fight on her level. "What gives you the idea that you can even stop me."

"Because I have a secret weopon against you Bishamon. A weopon that you can never defeat. A weopon that you had a taste of before." He smirked as the realization fell upon the goddess, whose eyes widened , as Shirou pulled out a box, a bento to be exact. It pretty large bento."

"Your bluffing."

"Tell that to this." The redhead taunted as he opened the bento slightly, letting out the scent. A golden glow coming from it. Yato and Yukine was to far away to smell it, but Bishamon was close enough and when she got a sniff of it. She gulped, as the blonde gained a blush on her face as she drooled over the fact that she would be eating dishes of the greatest god of cooking. "See. I'm not bluffing. Now you have two choices, give up chasing Yato-san and get the food or give up the food and chase after Yato."

The woman gained a conflicted look as she pondered her options.

For about 3 seconds.

"I'll take the food." Everyone's jaw dropped, except Shirou and Bishamon ofcourse.

"Great!" The redhead smiled. "Now let's get back to Kofuku place and get the banquet sta-" He was pulled by the hand by the goddess as she ran towards their destination at impossible speeds. Yato chasing after them in curiousity.

After explaining everything to the confused Hiyori, Daikoku and Kofuku (by saying we're having a banquet). Shirou went into the kitchen and after a long hours of anticipation Shirou came out with the first dish. Setting it on the table as he prepared to reveal it. Lifting up the lid, a golden shine illuminated the room.

"OH MY GOOOOOOD!"

"THIS IS AMAZING!"

"IT'S SO GODLY."

"I can't cope."

"YEAH, PAPA MAKES THE BEST FOOD!"

"IT'S SO BEAUTIFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUL!"

Thus an hour and a half later. Everyone was passed out on the ground. With drools on their faces and having the occasional crumbs on the lips. The only one not passed out was Shirou, who had Yumi sleeping on his lap. "Zzzz...papa...is...the bestzzzzzz." She mutteered in her sleep. Smiling he lifted the girl up and took her to their room.

"Oyasumi Yumi. Papa will be back soon. He needs to get the others settled first." The father said as he draped the blanket over the small body. Then he returned to the living tracing a gigantic bed sheet under them all and gave each of them seperate blankets and pillows. Finally returning to his room with Yumi.

* * *

Omake 2: Improvised lessons

"Okay Yumi. I'm going to need you to learn how to create arrows." Said Shirou as he ran across the rooftops. Yumi shocked at the sudden request.

"But papa I don't know how to create arrows." Yumi said. Though Shirou already knew. The girl only jsut learned how to use a borderline just moments ago and they were already thrust into a fight.

"Don't worry Yumi. I'll shape the arrow, you just need to create a borderline for me okay?" The girl was still unsure and the redhead sensed it. "Don't worry. I'm sure you can do it." She nodded. "Ready?" She nodded again as Shirou made a high jump with reinforcement. Pulling on the string of the bow, Yumi began creating a borderline and Shirou shaped it at the same time.

He lets go and the arrow flew.

With his reinforced eyes he saw that the arrow made it's mark, if Bishamon hadn't dodged. Still even if he did the hardest part. Shirou couldn't help smiling with pride. "That's my girl."

* * *

Omake 3: I'll look after her.

Walking into a room, where woman sat looking out the window. Her eyes were red and she seemed quite skinny, unhealthly so. Shirou looked at her with a awkward look, but serious none the less. The woman noticing his presence turned her face towards him. "Hello there." The redhead said, somewhat awkwardly not use to situations like this. "Do you remember me."

"Your that supposed god that my husband hired."

"Well do you believe I am?"

"If you are..." She stopped herself, biting her lip. She felt like it was a stupid thing to ask, but she wanted to hold onto this small hope. The small hope that was supposed to be next to zero in chance. "Do you know how my daughter is right now?"

Shirou smiled. "She's fine. I promise you she's fine. I'll make sure she's well fed. That she's happy and safe." He paused not sure about his next words, but steeled himself. "I'll treat her like my own."

The woman started to tear up. "Thank you, really thank you for trying to help me." The tears fell as she kept a brave smile. "But...I already know that your lying to me. But thank you anyway."

"I see." To be honest Shirou didn't know if he should have did this in the first place, but he felt like it was the right thing to do. He got a chair that was near him and sat down.

Then he sang.

He sang a lullaby. A lullaby that he got from memories. The memories of Aiko. This lullaby was sung by the weeping mother, when Aiko couldn't sleep. The woman looked up in shock, that the redhead before her knew the lullaby. His eyes was closed as he sang. His head moving slowly form side to side. "How?" She asked. "How do you know that lullaby?"

Shirou stood and walked towards the door. "I never lied." He opened the door and closed it behind. The woman stared, still in shock. Then she stood up quickly and ran towards the redheads exit. By the time she reached the door, Shirou was already leaving.

"Thank you!" She bowed. "Truly, thank you kami-sama!" The redhead turned around and nodded and started walking again.

Unoticed by her was Yumi, who was holding Shirou's hand. "Papa, who was that."

"She was a mother that lost her child."

"How sad." The girl stated.

"Yeah, how sad." Shirou looked at Yumi for a second before turning towards the road.

* * *

Author's note: Yeah...sorry for ruining the mood a bit, by putting that last omake. But I didn't feel like it would be apropriate to put it first or second so yea. Still, triple omake? Oh yea, omake 2 and 3 were scenes that I couldn't fit into the story and really wanted it to be there. So yea, on that note most omake's I make should be able to fit into the canon of this story. Yea, someof you would be happy to hear that.

Also, there it is the fight between Bishamon and Shirou. So, what do you think of it. Is it good? Bad? Too much infomation or too slow. Please tell me what you thought on it. If it seems a bit weird and different, it's because I tried two different writing styles for the fight scenes. I just couldn't decide which one, both having it's pros and cons. Would you like the next fight scenes to have more details and larger text, but slower, or have it be fast and less detail. To imitate the fight. To be honest after writing it, I feel like the former is better. Tell me what you think.

On other news I'm going to have an Evangelion story up now. I've been getting an idea for it and I wanted to get it down. You know the usual stuff. So yeah, there's that if you're interested.

Also to what Shirou is. Well, he didn't combine with Gilgamesh, since I feel like those are too conflicting personalities. But it could work. Still not the answer though. Also the title. That is actually a very nice way of seeing. Regalia of Shirou. That actually works. Especially when I'm trying to make Shirou less of a sword and more human. Or at least the father aspect. It's not what I'm looking for, but you can look at it that way and still make it link to the plot in general. It might even be better than what I thought. So good on you.

Um, I think that is all so...yeah see you guys later.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Visiting Gods

* * *

In the home of gods; Takamagahara Bishamon was sitting in her bath as she thought back on the battle she had with the redhead. Emiya Shirou. He didn't really seem much, yet he could of could her nine-no ten times over. The blonde goddess thought of the technique that the other deity used. Nine lives blade works. A technique that can be used to kill someone or something nine times over.

Yet all the damage done to her only disarmed the goddess. _'Does that mean he was holding back?'_ He must have been. After his regalia got hurt, the golden eyed god went into a some kind of berserker rage. His fighting style and weopon at the time fitted the description as well.

Then she remembered the eyes. The god of calamity had the same eyes. The same intensity and the same emotions or lack there of. The blonde goddess truly thought that she met another god of calamity.

She sighed, _'Why would he develop such a technique in the first place?'_ It was a valid question. Such a technique seems overkill on pretty much everything. What was he trying to kill that he needed to kill it nine times. Nine strikes- "Did he develop that technique to kill the Yamata no Orochi?" Pink eyes widened.

It was plausible. The Yamata no Orochi had eight heads. One strike for each head and one last strike on the body for good measure. It actually could work. If he was fast enough and his attacks were wide enough, he could possibly cut off each head and then cut the body in case it could come back.

It was ingenius.

However some things don't add up. Suddenly she head some knocking on her door. "May I come in?" It was Kazuma. Just in time as well.

"Yes come in." Bishamon replied. The glasses wearing regalia walked in with his back straight and proper form like he always do. "So what did you find on Emiya Shirou." After her fight, the goddess wanted to find out as much information on the red head, who beat her.

"Sadly I couldn't find anything, other than what we already know." Kazuma reported. "This leaves 3 options: he is a new god, he is a lesser god that no one knew about; not even rumours, or...he was under the radar for many years."

Bishamon thought on those options. The first one is impossible as the redhead is too strong to be a new god. The second one is possible, but has no solid evidence to support it. The last one is also possible and could make sense. If he really was alive from way back and was under the radar he would be theoretically new to the concept of regalias. "Kazuma, are you sure that there is nothing about before this era. Maybe something dating back all the way to when gods were stronger?" The war god asked.

"I did not find anything that far back." The green eyed regalia answered. "Why might you ask?"

"Do you remember that technique he used?" He nodded. "Well an attack like that is overkill on literally anything. except for one creature with eight heads.." The regalia's eyes widened after realizing what the goddess was talking about and he reached the same conclusion as her. If this is true then that means he was a very old god, that developed a technique that can kill one of the most fearsome creatures in a one on one fight. "Sadly I don't have anything to support that theory except for that technique itself."

"I see." The regalia said as he pushed his glasses up. Bishamon noticed the look on his face that said he wanted to say something else.

"You have something to say." The goddess stated. "We're alone so you can say it if you want."

Kazuma pushed up his glasses again, creating a glare on the lenses. "During that battle you let your emotions control you and disregared the safety of Kuraha and the others. That is not befitting of a responsible master." He scolded the blonde goddess who never looked at his eyes. "Anyway we need to check with the omens that will possibly appear." With that the man left the room. Leaving the goddess alone in the room.

* * *

"Papa is this right." Yumi asked, holding up a book with questions and answers written on it. Shirou took the book from to examine the answers. Most of them were right, though there were a few mistakes here and there, but they can easily be solved.

"You did very well, Yumi." The redhead praised as Yumi beamed. Which made what he said next all the much harder. "But you got a few questions wrong. Don't worry you can solve these ones easily though." He quickly told her, so she would not be too discouraged. He then quickly explained what she did wrong and gave her similar questions to answer.

This started a few weeks ago, after the fight against Bishamon. Feeling that Yumi needed to learn things like other kids would. Though if he had to be honest he just wanted her to feel somewhat like a normal girl. He's still having problem finding friends her age though.

Shirou sighed as he watch Yumi get back to her work. Smiling wistfully at the sight. It was kinda strange to him, feeling like a father. _'I wonder if Kiristugu felt the same way.'_ The apparent god thought, which led to him thinking about the others. He wondered what Rin was up to right now after my disappearance.

He wondered what would happen if Illya met Yumi. In fact he thought about how everyone would react to his daughter. Archer would probably laugh. Rin would be shocked and then maybe skin Shirou alive. Illya...was hard to tell. Saber...is probably even harder to tell. He smiled as he closed his eyes for moment thinking about all the reactions.

Soon after he smelt the scent of a certain goddess, coming close to the residence. A blonde goddess with a lot of regalias. "Yumi I'll be back in a moment okay." She asked where he would be going, which he replied with, "Don't worry I won't be far." Then she wnet back to her work.

Walking towards the porch he saw the blonde goddess standing there with her usual attire (the one that is extremely revealing). He also noticed the lion next to her that had a scar over one of his eyes. Looking back to Bishamon, he noted that she looked shock to see him there. "Hello Bishamon-san." Shirou greeted.

She didn't immediately reply as Yumi came outside. "Papa I've done all the questions." The blue eyed girl then noticed the goddess. "Ah, it's the scary lady!" She shouted as she pointed at the blonde goddess, whose eye twitched slightly.

"Yumi, don't be rude." Shirou scolded slightly. "Besides I don't think she's here to fight. Though she did bring a lot of regalias."

"Ah, how rude of me." The blonde reprimanded herself. Then she began to list of the names of the regalias she has been carrying. The lion turned into an old man with a eyepatch and beard. The dagger behind her became a much shorter man, but still pretty old. The whip turned into a woman in her 20s and her clothes turned into a girl in her late teens with glasses. Finally the earring turned into a man with glasses. "These are my regalia."

"It's nice to meet you." They all greeted at once. Shirou replying the same. Telling Yumi to do the same thing as well. After that she walked to the old bearded man, whose name was Kuraha.

"Umm, lion-san sorry about the...uhh eye and shooting arrows at you." Yumi apologized, getting quiter at the end and looking towards the ground.

"It's quite all right. You were only doing what you needed to protect your...uh father." Kuraha told the girl, nearly calling Shirou her master. Though he is surprised that the two was already that close. The brown haired haired girl then nodded timidly, before going back to her father-who was sitting down on the wooden floor.

Suddenly a voice came from inside the home. "Oi, Shirou. Whose at the door?" Daikoku asked, but he then noticed the goddess standing in front. "B-B-B-Bishamon-sama." He shouted in shock. Surprised at the appearance of the goddess. Then you can a sound that was slowly getting louder.

"BiiiiiiiiiiIIIIIIIIIIIIIISHAAAAAAAAAAA." A pink blur, who was known as Kofuku, who flew passed them and crashed into Bishamon, who kept a straight face the entire time as the binbougami hung of her. As she spoke non-coherent words to Bishamon. Shirou turned towards the giant.

"Daikoku-san can you take Yumi in for moment." The redhead requested. "I need to talk to Bishamon." The giant nodded taking Yumi in the resident to carry on studying. Shirou telling her that he won't be long.

"Bishamon-san." The golden eyed man said, getting the attention of the blonde. Turning her focus to Shirou, Kofuku slipped off, with an umph. "I've got a question to ask." Shirou's face distorted into a more serious look. Losing his smile and his eyes becoming more steeled. "Are you going to stop chasing Yato-san."

A tense silence came over them as the blonde and redhead stared each other down. Shirou waiting for his answer his answer and Bishamon unsure of what she should. The words he said to her before went through again. He gave her warning, now he's checking if she's heeding that warning. "I will no longer chase after the Yato god." The pink eyed woman answered. "However if he gives me a reason to...I will kill him."

Shirou stared for moment and then he sighed, "Well...I guess that's fair." He said scratching his head a bit. The then stood up and began to walk off.

"I've got I question for you too." The redhead stopped and turned around. "Why did you save the Yato god." Bishamon asked curious. "Do you happen to be allies."

"To be honest, I don't know the guy personally and as to why I helped him." He stopped for moment comtemplating the answer. "I just wanted to help I guess."

"But why."

"Because I want to be a hero." He answered simply. Everyone just stared at him at the unexpected answer. Suddenly his phone rang telling him that he had a job. He took Yumi with him and teleported. Thus no one was able to question his answer as he disappeared in a flash of light.

An awkward silence fell among the people as they were left alone unexpectly and without asking any question to Shirou. They weren't sure if the redhead did that on purpose or if it was jsut a coindence. "So...why are here Bisha?" Asked Kofuku breaking the ice.

"Oh, uh, I came here to ask you where the omens are going to be." Bishamon stumbled slightly, but was able to hide it. Kofuku made an 'o' shape with a mouth, telling the blonde she knows what she means. Quickly the binbougami got a map of the city and pen and started to make areas that could have storms appear. Well 'could'.

"So why is Bishamon-sama asking where the storms are." Whispered Tsuguha, who is the newest to the group of regalia. She wore glasses and wore the usual uniform that is given to Bishamon's main regalia that she uses. Her hair is brown and so is her eyes.

"Oh yeah, your new so you don't know yet do you." Kuraha said. It was more of a statement than a question. Either way the bearded man continued. "Anyway Bishamon-sama is asking Kofuku-sama as she is the one that knows exactly where the storm will appear."

"Well not exactly." The woman called Kinuha interjected, who was able to turn into a whip. She was also a fairly tall woman wearing red lipstick and has purple-ish brown hair and brown eyes. "Since Kofuku-sama is a Binbougami anywhere she points to will have storm, since she pointed there in the first place."

"But if she didn't point there, then it shouldn't happen right?" Tsuguha asked again.

"No, they will still be there. Except then we won't know where they would appear. This way we will know where the storms will appear since they were disignated to be there." The short man known as Akiha told the girl.

"Then why does she look like she's actually trying?" The brown haired girl asked.

"Nobody knows." They all said together as the youngest member grabbed her head in confusion, that is Kofuku who was jotting down circles in a jolly mood.

 _'Hmm, one here and here and another one here. I'm working so hard right now!'_ The goddess thought as a chibi Kofuku congratulated herself in her head. She jotted a few more circles as Bishamon stared at the map. "Kofuku, may I ask you a question?" The blonde asked the pinkette who gave an 'hmhm' as a yes. "How much do you know about Emiya."

"Shi-tan?" The binbougami said, as she looked up with innocent eyes and then smile. "Not much really. Shi-tan never talks much about himself and he would always help those in need. He looks after Yu-tan like a real father and is very kind and smiles a lot."

"I see." The blonde said disappointedly. She was hoping that she could get more information about the surprisingly enigmatic redhead. Though he seems to be pretty secretive and...kind. That bit was sort of surprising actually. After her fight him, the blonde expected...something similar to Yato. Well before now anyway.

"I do have some guesses though." Kofuku spoke up again. "At first I thought he was a new god, since I never saw him before. Then I saw him sneak out to fight phantoms that one time and I got suspicious. After you fought him, I was sure he wasn't a new god. But now. I think know what wish he was born from." The pink wearing goddess gained a sly smirk as Bishamon raised her eyebrows in question.

"Which is?"

"He was born from the wish of being a hero. Or the wish for a hero." Bishamon's eyes widened. If that was true then that would explain a lot. As gods are generally strong for wait they are wished for, like Bishamon who is a war god would be naturally good at fighting and have boosts during war. The same can be applied to the redhead.

 _'An all rounded god, that can do anything to save other.'_ Bishamon thought in her head. _'He probably created that technique under the mindset of saving the Inadahime and her sisters.'_ Another thought came into her head. _'But he still has limits since he couldn't save them.'_

 _' Is this who you are Emiya Shirou?'_

* * *

Appearing in a flash of light Shirou and Yumi landed on the ground in a foggy area. The redhead then noticed the multiple silhouettes around them and tensed. Was this an ambush? No, Shirou has done nothing to aggravate anyone. At least not the ones he's aware of.

"When the east wind blows," He heard a grandfatherly voice sound around him. And a new silhouette made an appearance. "Flourish in full bloom, you, plum blossoms!." The fog started clear up and he was able to see that he was in a temple, surrounded by shrine maidens and an old man. "Even though you lose your master, don't be oblivious to spring." The man finished reciting the poem before opening his eyes, giving a wise smile.

"Umm, why do I feel like you do this a lot." Yumi bluntly stated, which made the elderly man stumble slightly.

"That's because he does." A voice answered from behind them, which made the father and daughter to turn around to see a woman in a maiden's outfit. She had long flowing hair and peircing violet eyes. She also had a mark on her forehead, which depicted the petals of a plum blossom. However when Shirou looked at her, his eyes widened and he subconciously prepared to trace a sword.

"Ahem, it's very nice to meet you Shirou-gami. I assume that you know who I am." The old man said after getting back from his stupor. Shirou sharply turned back towards the man and untensed slightly.

"Judging from the poem that you recited, I'd say you're Sugawara no Michizane or alternatively Tenjin the god of learning." Shirou stated with a serious voice. Although he wouldn't have guessed if Tenjin didn't have a godly aura, like every other god, and would have thought of him as a follower instead.

"I see that you know about me."

"Yes, but how do you know about me?" The redhead narrowed his eyes in suspicion. As far as he knows he's still a mostly unknown god, with only a handful of people even remembering him. So how is it that a god that he never met would know about him.

"Well, I heard rumours that a god was helping out and doing jobs and I thought that I could use a bit of help. I also happened to have found your card." Tenjin then pulled out a card that had his number and name on it.

"I see." Shirou said somewhat skeptical. "Anyway, what do you want me to do?

"I just want you to eliminate some phantoms for me." The elderly god answered, whilst covering his mouth.

"Okay then just point towards the direction they're in."

"Oh, you don't need someone to guide you there?" Shirou answered by calling out Kyuki, which turned yumi into her bow form. Looking at the weopon Tenjin understood and pointed in the direction that the phantoms are in.

Not wasting anytime Shirou quickly jumped to the roof that was in the same direction. He looked to see a storm that was teemning with phantoms. "Yumi, do you think you can do it?" She nodded with a yes as she created her own arrow from a borderline. Shirou aimed and pulled on the string of the bow. Once he lets loose of the string the arrow flew across the sky and before it reached the phantom, it splits in to multiple arrows.

Due to this, most of the weaker and smaller phantoms were picked off as Shirou shot another arrow at the bigger ones, this time slicing through it's head. The arrow then curved to slice through another one before disappearing. This carried on with Yumi creating arrows and controlling them to do certain things. After all the phantoms were killed, he lowered the bow.

"Revert, Yumi." The bow glowed and left his hands and to transform into Yumi again. "You did a great job." The red head praised as he rubbed her head. Yumi smiled. Shirou picked her up in his arms and jumped down to the ground.

"Very nicely done Shirou-gami, so how much do I owe you." Tenjin said walking up to the redhead.

"5 yen." He replied raising his hand as he did so. Tenjin surprised, asked why it was so cheap. "This is isn't a job. I'm just saving people." With that he quickly took Yumi and ran. Leaving the shrine.

Whilst the older god watched Shirou leave, Tenjin commented that Shirou was a very interesting person, rumours were already spawning in Takamagahara about a upstart god capable of holding his own against the strongest god of war. Though, Tenjin himself got a name from the tree spirit next him. "Come now, I think it's time to go back inside." The violet eyed spirit bowed and followed the god.

"Papa, why are you running so fast?" Yumi who was holding on to her father asked, as they were speeding through the area. Looking up the girl noticed the very concerned face on Shirou. "What's wrong, Papa?" Slowing down to a stop, the redhead thought of what to tell the child. Mainly on how to tell her that he was from another world and that woman with violet eyes was quite possibly an effigy and a part gaia, whilst making sure he doesn't scare her.

So he did what every parent did at least once. "Don't worry about it, okay. I think papa just overeacted slightly." Shirou said with reassuring smile, which stopped the questions from his daughter. Feeling a slight bit guilty the redhead decided to give her a treat. "Hey Yumi do you want to get a piggyback ride?" Beaming the brown haired child climbed on to her fathers back, when he lowered himself.

Then she smiled all the way back home.

Noticing the sound of sliding doors Kofuku immediately went to it, to find the father and daughter. "Your back!" She shouted slightly, with a big smile as she jumped towards Shirou who instictively dodged the pink bullet. "Owwww, Shi-tan, why did you dodge? I hit my head now." She whined, rubbing her sore head with Yumi patting her head as well-who was also comforting her.

"Sorry Kofuku-san I just kinda reacted. I'll make it up to you okay."

Instantly Kofuku became more cheerful and stood up without a problem. "Okay! I want a Omurice with a strawberry sundae and chocalate pudding." Getting what she wanted she started to leave as Daikoku come in.

"Oh Shirou your back? An easy job was it." Daikoku stated as Shirou helped put Yumi's shoes away. The was leaning against the wall with his usual face, that can intimidate anyone.

"Yeah! It was very easy job Papa, took care of it in a second like it was nothing!" The child boasted, jumping up and down with her arms in the air. The two men smiled, Shirou patting Yumi's head.

"Also Daikoku-san, do you mind if I leave Yumi with you for bit and help her with the work I gave her?"

"Yeah sure, why are you going to do something." Daikoku raised an eyebrow curiously.

"It's nothing to worry about, I'm just going to check something." Getting to Yumi's eye level Shirou told her to be good and finish her assignment he gave her and that he'll be back to make dinner. Also to make it up to her he'll make her favourites as well. "Don't worry I'll be back very soon." With that he left.

* * *

Standing in a forest, Shirou waited for the arrival of certain tree spirit. "Hello Shirou-gami. I was surprised for you to call me and without my master no less. Really makes me wonder wonder what this meeting is for." Said the spirit as she appeared from behind a tree, a soft smile on her lips.

Shirou kept his face. Near enough glaring at the woman, but showed no ill intent. Instead he gave her a question. "Who are you?"

"Ah yes I don't believe I introduced myself," She bowed, "I am Tsuyu."

Shirou eyes narrowed. "What are you?"

"I believe you already know, after all didn't you send me message through the trees of this forest."

"Your an effigy."

"What a strangely western term to use, but yes I am effigy."

"And therefore you are a part of gaia."

"Again strangely western terms, but yes all the same."

"Then as part of gaia, you should eliminate all anomalies in this world, so why?"

The spirit stood confused for moment until she came to a realization. "Ah, I believe the anomaly pertaining to you has already been taken care of the moment you were born, in fact you aren't really that unique. There are many gods born in the same as you and is capable of magic, the only surprising thing honestly is how powerful your creations are. They also seem to have quite the origin stories."

The fact that Tsuyu knows about caladbolg and the other minor noble phantasms didn't register too much with Shirou. Instead his mind focused on the information he was given and what it implies. Right now the redhead knows that there is a gaia and that it's influence is still extremely major, Tsuyu is proof of this. But that means this gaia is extremely lenient compare to his own. Then there is the fact this gaia doesn't count him as an anomaly. Despite the fact that he from another universe. Is it because he was reborn as a god here and thus live within the rules of this world. A loophole?

"I see you have no more questions." Tsuyu stated and turned around to leave. Shirou didn't stop her.

* * *

"Hey everyone I'm back." Shirou shouted as he closed the doors behind him. "I've went to get some extra groceries since there was a sale going on and thought that I shou-" The redhead stopped midsentence as he noticed Yato on the floor of yard covered in taint. Kofuku was holding Yumi close on the porch and Daikoku was no where to be seen. Then Yukine. Using structural analysis he noticed that he was filled with taint as well. Almost like a phantom.

"What's going on."

* * *

Hey guys I'm back. After killing hades in the underworld and accidently ruling it, I have came back from the dead. *Awkward/Nervous laugh* Seriously though I'm sorry I didn't update in like 4-5 months. Oh god that's record for me. But yeah, I guess my mood for making chapters just kinda disappeared after being a translator for my parents and family in general. Then I was probably too lazy to upload anything so I kinda just put off. Yeeeaaaaaaaah very sorry. I'm so sorry. I am so so sorry.

But hopefully now that I uploaded a chapter, I can possibly binge write all those stories that just flowed into my head. As well as make as much chapters for this story.

Talking about this story, this chapter might be a slight bit filler-ish, with some importance. The next chapter will probably be the same since in the manga nothing too exciting, still hilarious though. Then again the anime did change it up a little bit. Also Yato's dad is a d*ck. Shirou will definitely have words with him and a lot of swords as well. Like sh*t tons. Hell I'm swearing more due to how much of a d*ck that guy is. Seriously f*ck him.

This might be a premature judgement, but from what I saw so far. Me no like-y Yato's dad.

Welp that's all for now folks. I'll see ya later.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Silly things

* * *

"What's going on here?" It was all silent, besides the hiss coming from the wisp emanating of Yato's body. Yukine, the blonde, looked away-trying not to make eye contact with Shirou. Kofuku just had a sad look, whilst Yumi was holding onto the pink goddess, Daikoku doesn't seem to be anywhere close to here either.

"Shirou-san?" Turning his head, golden eyes laid upon the brown haired girl, he remembered being known as Hiyori. Immediately her eyes widened and bowed quickly. "Please!" She begged, "Don't kill Yukine. I know the situation looks bad from your angle, but please don't hurt him." She stayed like that hoping Shirou wouldn't kill Yukine right of the bat.

Not hearing his response, the girl feared for the worst and after hearing his footsteps towards Yukine, her anxiousness rose. Looking up she saw that the redheaded god was already in front of the boy, who was still looking away like a child. "What do you want?" He said. The amber eyed shinki didn't get a reply and looked from the corner of his eye to see what the god was doing.

"Show me your back." Shirou said, not changing his tone in hte slightest, which unnerved Yukine for a second. The boy refused of course, but that wouldn't never deter Shirou. "Show me your back." Shirou said again with sterner voice. Yukine begrudgingly obeyed. He slowly took off his coat to show his bare back. It was covered in a gross purple as eyes of different sizes erratically looked around. Shirou even noticed a few small arms coming of the taint. "What did you do?" Shirou asked calmly.

"I didn't do anything!" Yukine shouted at the god, who only narrowed his eyes-almost like he was asking the question again. Which Yukine seem to have understood. "I told you, told you all that I didn't do anything wrong! So why do you keep looking at me like I killed someone."

"You're certainly about to." The redhead told him, "You stung Yato to near death, it's a miracle he's not dead yet, but he will eventually." Looking at Yato they saw that he groaned in silent pain. "So what kind of sin did you do to drive the both of you to this point."

"I said I didn't do anything wrong!" The boy shouted again, denying once again that he has sinned. At this moment Daikoku entered, with a shrine maiden that Shirou recognized as one of the shinki belonging to Michizane. Obviously she recognized him as well, since her face was immediately etched with surprise.

"Shirou-gami, what are you doing here?" She asked, but he was unable to answer as Daikoku spoke up.

"Sorry my lady, but I checked all the shrines and only Mayu-san volunteered." Daikoku apologized with a solemn voice, feeling disappointed that he couldn't find anyone else.

"It's okay, I would be surprised if we had more than two people volunteering anyway, since the absolution ritual is so dangerous." Kofuku said, with an unusually serious tone.

"What is the Absolution Ritual?" Hiyori asked, not exactly liking the sound of the ritual.

"It's a punishment ritual, in a sense."Shirou answered, still glaring at the boy. "It's where the offending shinki is put under extreme pain, until they confess their sins, truly and completely." Saying this he noticed that Yukine flinched slightly.

"Yea, but it needs at least three other shinki to perform it, we only have two including me." Daikoku added in grimace as Yato gave another moan from pain.

"I'll do it." Yumi said suddenly making everyone stare at her. Silence reigned for moment until she spoke up again, her face visibly changing couragiously. "I'll do it. I know how to use a boundary line and-"

"NO!" Shirou shouted, out of character. Despite this Yumi only brave on to protest. The father clenched his hand into a fist and once again said no. "You will not partake in this."

"Why not!" The little girl raised her voice slightly, "If can help them, why shouldn't I help them." Everyone was surprised by the girl's sudden rebelious behaviour, but as Shirou listened to her words, he could almost hear himself saying it and thought, _'You shouldn't do it in spite of your own safety.'_ It was hypocritical for him to say that, _'this is for your own good.'_

"No, in order to successfully perform the ritual you need to be completely apathetic to the offender, so no."

"But-"

"I said no!" Everyone around the god seem to freeze at that moment, even Yumi. She might also be the one most affected as the little girl suddenly lost her bravado. Her mouth made a whimper that Shirou couldn't hear. Though...it felt like she called him in confusion.

"Shirou!" Kofuku's voice broke the ice, making the redhead turn his head towards her. "Stop, you're scaring Yumi." Realising the fear on his daughter's face, he immediately let go of his sword like mentality and starting looking down on the floor. Shirou gritted his teeth as he thought on what he should do now. He plans on saving Yato, definitely, but in order to perform the absolution ritual three shinki are needed. _'Yumi performing the ritual is out of the question, but...at this point the only way to save Yato is to kill Yukine.'_

You cannot save one person without condemning another. That is basically what many have told Shirou. Kiritsugu, Archer and in this moment Shirou wondered, _'Is this what you meant? Did a situation like this happen to you as well, Archer.'_ Suddenly, the redhead felt like he was truly catching up to that man. That future-all of sudden-didn't seem so far. Even when he was fighting Archer, it didn't feel this close. But ultimately that didn't matter, he has to make a decision now and it seems the only available one is to-

"Wait!" Hiyori shouted, as he was about to trace a sword, stopping the golden eyed god. "I think...I think I might know another shinki that can help us." The redhead looked at her in a questioning gaze, practically asking the pink eyed girl how she was to find this person. "I'm sure I can find him, just give me a minute." With that she jumped to the roof, her cat-like tail flailing behind her. From there she closed eyes and raised her nose slightly. Soon enough she took off. Leaving the others behind.

As Shirou watched her move away, he gave a momentary glance to his daughter, before taking after the brunette saying that he would make sure she is safe.

"Why...why didn't papa let me help?"Yumi up after a stretching silence. She almost looked like she was about to cry, barely keeping the tears back.

Seeing Daikoku sighed, even after seeing the fury of her father, the little girl's only thought seems to be why father didn't let her help. Mayu didn't speak up, unknowing of what to say, nor what to do. For intents and purposes, this is quite possibly the only time she felt the absolute power and fury coming from a god. It was terrifying. But to the girl, who was barely eight, this must have been the most world breaking thing that has ever happened to her. Her perception of the god, who the blue eyed girl see as her father must been shaken.

Yet...she still stood there holding the hem of her shirt and the only thought that came to-eight year old-girl was why she wasn't allowed to help. _'Honestly I feel a bit outdone.'_ The older shinki thought to herself. Looking to her left she saw that the boy-Yukine if she remembered correctly-was also looking at the eight year old before looking away giving an audible 'tch'.

Shifting her gazes back to the girl, who was currently in the embrace of the binbougami. Comforting the girl who was trying to silence her sniffles. "I don't think your papa meant anything when he said that." The goddess told the child. "I think he just wants to make sure you don't get hurt."

"Then why did he leave?" Yumi cried, "Doesn't he want me anymore?" Mayu can clearly hear the hurt coming from voice as she hiccupped, whilst crying.

"No of course not." The goddess comforted, "It's just that papa is very silly sometimes, he thinks that you don't want him to be your papa anymore, so he doesn't know what to do."

"That is silly." The girl said, getting out of the pink goddesses arms. "Then when he comes back I'll tell him how silly, he's being." A new resolved the blue orbs, were wiped of any tears and the little eight year old made a strong face, which was extremely cute, Mayu smiled at the small source of light in this situation.

But she looked back at her former master who was still writhing in the ground and groaning in pain, more so that usual. Gazing upon the culprit for this, she notice that Yukine seem to have a scornful face that told her he was increasing the rate of infectious upon Yato.

 _'Hiyori-san, Shirou-gami, you two better be quick; I don't think Yato has much left in him.'_

* * *

"Umm, Shirou-san why are you following me?" Hiyori asked perturbed as to why the god needed to follow her. It was a few minutes after they left and Hiyori was left in a very uncomfortable silence during the entirety of it.

"I'm making sure you stay safe." The redhead answered simply and once again Hiyori was left in a uncomfortable silence.

She didn't know what to say and he tension is starting rise again. If she could she would fidget slightly. Although...the pink eyed girl more or less knows why he's here. After all the tension between father and daughter right now is significantly bigger than the one she's feeling now. Not knowing what to do Shirou must have left giving the excuse of keeping her safe.

He didn't need to, especially since he didn't know if the people she's going to are actually dangerous. Though she is grateful that he came since the shinki is from Bishamon's group. That aside it must be hard on him. The redhead really reminds her of a teenage parent, who's currently having difficulties with the child. _'Shirou-san even looks the part.'_

"I don't think she hates you or anything like that you know." The god only 'hmm' to sure his acknowledgement. "This happens all the time, parents always argue with their children from time to time, you just need to get back from this and make everything better again." She finished as she looked to see if Shirou would answer. Seeing that he isn't going to she carried on. "Umm, I not sure on what to say really, but I think your doing great as a father all things considered. Uh, I mean it's just...umm I think that if you talked with Yumi a bit you might see ummm." She paused as the brunette realised she isn't getting anywhere with her words. Especially if she's sputtering it on a whim. But "I just think that Yumi would really like her papa next to her."

Once the words left her mouth and reached the ear of Shirou, he stopped and landed on a roof, Hiyori following suit. Looking behind her she saw that the redhead was looking at the floor with his hair hiding his eyes. Thinking that she said something she went to apologize. Her worries were unfounded. "Thank you."

"Eh?" Shirou's words seem to have stumped her slightly as she gave less than apt words.

"Thank you." Shirou smiled. "If it wasn't for you I might have been forced to question my ideals and might not have fixed my relationship with Yumi. So thank you." He bowed as he said this, whilst she sputtered around waving her arms about.

"It's, umm, okay, really, I'm glad I could help." She told him and it made he just smiled at that. Which seemed to have surprised her. It's not like she hasn't seen him smile before, despite them not interacting too much. The smile was a surprise to her as it seemed serene and gave a feeling that she can't describe. She really don't understand it.

"Well come one then, we need to go find help for Yato." He said as he once again took off with Hiyori following.

* * *

Omake: It's Christmas time, so everything is crazy

"PAPA WAKE UP." Shouted a little girl as she jumped on a man's stomach making him wheeze and wake up as she wanted. After the redhead Shirou finish coughing he opened his eyes to see that his daughter, Yumi, was currently in a Christmas jumper that was surprisingly his sized decorated with Christmas-y swords and bows and on the back it said UBW. "PAPA it's Christmas!" The child told him, holding up her arms which made the sleeves of the jumper slide down her arms. _'Honestly that is far too adorable.'_ Ignoring his inexplicably adorable child for a moment he looked out the window to see that it was still midnight.

"Yumi, it's still midnight, you shouldn't be up right now." Shirou told the brown haired child.

"I know, but when woke up there was a big flash of light and all these presents were there." Yumi pointed to her right in which there was a PS4, with Overwatch and The Last Guardian. To it's right was the 3DS and 2DS, both containing pokemon sun and moon respectively. Then there was the 70 inch, plasma wide screen TV, that had a note saying '3D is a stupid gimmick'. Ignoring the fact that the person who sent this also gave 3DS, the child carried on. "So can we keep them?" Yumi pleaded with the puppy dog eyes. It almost made Shirou, but he was stronger- "There was a box that said Doctor Who as well, so can we keep them pleeeeeaaaaase?" The bible did say love thy neighbour.

"Sure."

"Yaaaaaaaaaay." Yumi cheered as she opened the 2DS with pokemon moon and proceeded to play on it. She also seemed to have found a mimikyu plush and a Pikachu onesie. _'When did she change into that?'_ However Shirou wasn't able to wonder about this as a paper airplane hit in the head, which promptly fell to the ground. Picking up and opening it read as so,

 _Dear Emiya Shirou,_

 _If you are reading this, how do you like the presents and don't you think Yumi is adorable in the Pikachu onesie, you wouldn't believe how cheap that was._

 _I stole it._

 _But never mind that, I'm going to give you a fox that would be arriving any moment now. *Wink, wink, nudge, nudge*_ _This is for the people who happens to ship Bishamon and Shirou and is currently reading this._

 _Signed, Deus Ex Machina_

 _P.S. Don't let Kofuku in, never let her in okay? Good._

 _'What there hell is he talking about and what's a ship.'_ Shirou wondered after finishing the letter. Suddenly the wall next to him burst opened and out came a golden blur that grabbed him by the collar and proceeded to put him up against the wall. "EMIYA SHIROU, WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Shouted the intruding Bishamon, who also broke the 70 inch plasma wide screen TV.

"What do you mean, what did I...are those fox ears?" Shirou said dumbfounded as he found a pair of ears on top of the goddess's head, who is also very close to him, enough that it was kinda making blush, he might be a magus and god that can fight other powerful beings, but he is still 17 at most.

"Yes they are! And I want to know why I have them, as well as a tail. And why do I feel like curling up on your lap right now?" The blonde asked suddenly turning slightly red at the end. Before Shirou can say anything, Yumi decided to pull on Bishamon's tail, which made the woman falter and fall to her knees. "Waaaah, what are you doing?!" She asked in surprise as she looked back on the child, who had her cheeks puffed out, holding onto the blonde's tail like a pillow.

"You broke the TV, so you have to pay it back with your tail as my pillow." Yumi told her pulling on the tail harder. Shirou was about to scold Yumi until an orange portal opened and Yato came out of it.

"Oh my god, this thing is amazing." The scarf wearing man said as he a weird wrist-like attachment, that was white and had black claw-like protrusions on the end. "Huh Bishamon what are you doing here and is that a tai-" He stopped as a door slammed into his face another blur, pink this time, came through and latched itself onto the now blonde fox.

"Hello Bisha, how are you tooooooodaaaaaaay?" Kofuku said to the fox goddess as she rubbed her face against the woman, whom was currently trying to crawl away. Hearing a groan, Shirou raised his head to see Daikoku lying on the floor saying something about coffee and too much sweets. Shifting his attention the heavily breathing and blushing Bishamon, he saw that she was practically begging for help and as the kind person he is, he did (try). Suddenly the wall broke as a sleigh crashed through it.

On the sleigh sat Saber, or Arturia, or Arthur, who was wearing a red dress with white fluffy ends and buttons. Basically a Santa that is Saber. "Hello Shirou." She said calmly ignoring the situation.

"Saber, what are you doing here and why are you on a sleigh, with presents...and Santa clothes."

"I am here to deliver presents and wish that you call me Santa."

"Why?"

"I have a taken fancy to it." Was all the petite woman replied with before turning her attention to Yumi. "Child what is it that you want for Christmas."

Seeing that there was a Santa in front, her eyes brightened and began to list off her wishes. "Oh, oh, I want a new TV, a real Mimikyu, because it's really cute. Oh, and a sister and can I have a mama as well? Papa can get lonely sometimes" Her eyes brightened at the last part ignoring, the shout from Shirou. Saber nodded and she pulled out a new 70 inch plasma widescreen TV, complete with Netflix she added. After that she pulled out a pokeball, which she threw and out came Mimikyu that Yumi instantly hugged it, making the Mimikyu blush at the attention. Next Saber/Santa pulled out a girl about the same height as Yumi, with white hair and a scar on her face. She was also very scantily clad, but she was soon put into a identical Pikachu onesie. "Yay! I have a sister now, my name is Yumi I'm your sister now, what's your name?"

"We are Jack the Ripper. You are our sister?" The girl asked. Which made Yumi nod and hug, surprising her slight, but eventually hugged commenting that it was warm. "Is this mother?" She asked pointing at Shirou. Which made Yumi smile in amusement and decided to rub Jack's hair.

"No silly, that is papa." She told the white haired girl, who was squirming under Yumi's hand bashfully. When she was about to take her hand away, from the loft of white hair, it was taken hold of and was put back on the other girl's head. Seeing that she wanted more rubs Yumi gave more. "Soooooo, what about mama?" The brown haired girl asked Saber/Santa.

"Seeing that Shirou is your father, I decided that I would be your mother." The petite blonde replied and she was met with two bodies throwing themselves at her.

"THIS IS THE BEST CHRISTMAS EVER." Yumi shouted from the top of her lungs as she snuggled into Arturia. Whilst on the side lines Shirou, watched all of this occur with a confused face wondering _'What the actual hell happened?'_ Surprise, surprise another thing appeared out of nowhere and this thing is Tohsaka Rin.

"Finally after years of res-...What the hell happened here?" The black haired girl stopped midway as she looked upon the scene before her.

Honestly not surprised anymore Shirou only answered with two words, "No Clue."

* * *

A/N: Dear freaking GOD ALMIGHTY was that omake long. Pretty much the longest I ever made. Sorry there's no longer story by the way, since I didn't really want to replay the entire scene with Yukine's confession and stuff. Skipping to the scene with Shirou and Yumi reconciling doesn't sit well with me either. So I tried to make it up with the omake and I hope that you enjoyed it.

Also merry Christmas, to those who celebrate it and happy holidays for the people of different religions because I am a lazy bastard who can't be bothered to look up the festivities that happens around this time of year. How many would there be anyway? So uh yea I guess that's it? This chapter is pretty short since I'm trying to give the father, daughter duo some character development and umm stuff.

Well seeing that I have nothing else to say, I guess I'll see you later.

PS Maybe you can check out the other stories I made, *cough*self-promoting*cough*.That's it then, bye.


End file.
